Kiseki no Sedai Boy Band
by Nick Say FuckerShit For Kagari
Summary: Tahu Kiseki no Sedai itu apa? Itu nama boy band terkenal di Jepang. Personilnya terdiri dari enam orang dengan kepala warna-warni. Nah, loh? Kuroko minta berhenti? Akashi setuju saja. Terus, penggantinya siapa? Tenang, masih ada Kagami. Eh, tapi kenapa jadinya malah begini? Masa karantina kacau balau karena saling rebut? Rebutan apaan?/GoMxKagami, Harem!Kagami, Yaoi, Sexual content
1. Prolog

**A/N : **Cerita baru, masalah baru. /tolong hajar ini author satu/

Aku bikin cerita lagi padahal cerita yang lain dan multy chap belum ada yang selesai satupun. *nanges*

Gomeeeeeen! Aku nggak bisa tahan buat publish cerita satu ini setelah ngeliat begitu banyak cover lagu asia dengan MV KiseDai. T,T~ = dia kesemsem

Lets Enjoy, ttebayo!

.

,

,

**Disclaimer : **Tadoshi Fujimaki-sensei

**Pair :** GoM x Kagami Taiga

**Slight :** AnyCouple~

**Warning!**

AU, harem! Kagami, OOC, EY(T)D [Ejaan Yang (T)idak Disempurnakan], Sexual Content, May be Explicit, Typo and this warning's for chapter arlert.

Nick Say FuckerShit For Kagari's present

Kiseki no Sedai Boy Band

...

**Chapter 1 : Prolog**

**Kiseki no Sedai Boy Band**

**...**

Riuhan suara teriakan dan seruan dari pekikan memenuhi gedung besar berkapasitas lebih dari sepuluh ribu orang. Gedung itu padat, sesuai kapasitasnya, sepuluh ribu orang saat ini memadati ruangan gedung besar itu. Melompat, mengangkat kedua tangan yang tengah memegangi lampu neon panjang yang diacung-acungkan sesuai hentakan musik yang mengalun menghampiri telinga.

Semua mata tertuju ke atas sebuah panggung seluas dua puluh kali lima belas meter di depan mereka. Histeris dengan gerakan beberapa orang yang berada di atasnya –menjadi pusat perhatian- menampilkan liukan tubuh cepat sesuai _beat_ musik. Kaki yang menghentak, tangan yang bersingkronisasi satu-sama lain. Dan suara merdu yang keluar dari bibir yang bergerak menyenandungkan lagu.

Mata yang bagai menerkam mangsa menyorot kearah penonton di bawah panggung, menguntai tantangan dengan mata lalu berbalik dan bertepuk dengan _partner_ di samping. Berjalan ke tengah panggung dengan tangan mencabik kaus hitam digulung di atas tumit dibagian dada.

Para penonton memekik, menyerukan nama seorang yang begitu mempesona.

"Akashi-_sama_!"

"Aomine, makan aku!"

"Kyaaa! AKASHI KAU MEMBUATKU GILA!"

"Midorima nikahi aku!"

Atau, saat pemilik surai merah yang diserukan namanya sebagai 'Akashi' itu menarik pergelangan tangan orang di dekatnya yang bersurai _baby blue_ hingga menubruk tubuh bagian depannya dan memberikan tatapan tajam pada penonton dengan tangan yang meraih bahu Si surai _baby blue_, menggerakannya ke bawah hingga kembali pada pergelangan yang dicengkramnya tadi. Bibirnya tetap melantunkan lagu tanpa gangguan.

"Kuroko-_kun_! Kyaaaaa!"

Teriakan riuh semakin membahana dengan seruan lebih memekakan telinga menyaingi musik keras yang mengalun.

Surai ungu bergerak halus dengan gerakan memutar tubuh pada pemuda bersurai pirang sebagai poros, saling bersitatap sebelum mengerling pada para penonton.

"Kise-_sama_! Aku mencintaimu!"

"Murasakibara! Maibou cintaku!" –yang ini hampir membuat Si surai ungu melupakan gerakan selanjutnya.

Bibir yang terkatup menyeringai untuk sesaat sebelum melepas tangan yang menggenggam kedua tangan porselen. Kakinya melangkah cepat untuk kembali ke depan panggung diikuti dengan 'pusat perhatian' lain yang juga ikut mendekat kearahnya. Dan saat alunan musik tiba-tiba berhenti, suara sunyi untuk sesaat sebelum kedua tangannya terangkat ke samping. Telunjuk dan jari tengah diluruskan dengan ibu jari mengarah ke atas.

**BANG!**

Suara tembakan terdengar bersamaan dengan kelima orang, tiga di kanan dan dua orang kirinya jatuh terkapar di lantai panggung dengan ia yang menyeringai.

"KYAAA!"

Suara pekikan dan teriakan memuja menggema diruangan yang seharusnya dipasangi peredam saking kuatnya volume masa.

Lampu panggung mati, dengan teriakan terakhir yang menyerukan satu julukan untuk mereka yang diagungkan berada di atas panggung.

"KISEKI NO SEDAI!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin berhenti,"

Dalam sekejap ruangan khusus yang tadinya menjadi aksi keributan dari orang-orang berkepala merah-kuning-hijau-biru-biru tua-dan ungu senyap sunyi tanpa suara. Semua orang di sana menatap satu orang yang baru saja mengucapkan kata tabu alias kemungkinan besar mereka salah dengar.

"Aku salah dengar ya?" pertanyaan itu datang dari pemilik surai biru tua, tatapannya mengedar pada kepala-kepala warna-warni sebelum kembali mengarah pada pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ yang berdiri dua meter darinya. Ia mengorek kupingnya, kanan dan kiri seakan telinganya itu sedang dalam keadaan bermasalah.

"Kurokochi sakit-ssu?" pemuda lain yang mempunyai surai kuning –pirang- berjalan mendekat dan menyentuhkan punggung tangannya pada kening Si pemilik surai baby _blue_. Mata emas bergaris seperti kucingnya menyipit untuk merasakan rambatan panas yang biasa-biasa saja di sana. "Tidak panas,"

"Aku tidak sakit, Kise-_kun_," tangan putih menyingkirkan tangan yang menyentuh kening.

"Kalau begitu, Kuro-chin lapar? –kraus-" suara kunyahan keripik kentang mengakhiri pertanyaan yang berasal dari pemuda jangkung beramput ungu. Bungkus keripik ditangannya mendekat pada orang yang ia panggil 'Kuro-chin'.

Kuroko Tetsuya, nama sebenarnya dari pemilik surai _baby blue_ menggeleng pelan. "Aku juga tidak lapar, Murasakibara-_kun_,"

"Terus yang tadi itu apa, Tetsu?" Biru gelap menatap dengan tuntutan jawaban.

"Aku hanya ingin berhenti, itu saja," Biru laut berpandangan dengan biru gelap, datar dan tak bisa dibaca.

Tubuh berbalut jaket putih berbanding terbalik dengan kulit gelap Si pemakai beranjak dari sofa, melangkahkan kakinya hingga sampai tepat dihadapan pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya. "Bercandamu itu tidak lucu –" kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, "Oi! Akashi, katakan sesuatu pada Si bodoh ini!"

Semua mata mengarah pada pemuda yang dipanggil. Melihat pemuda yang tengah duduk tenang disofa _single_ dengan cangkir teh ditangan yang isinya baru saja dicecap. Sepasang mata dwi warna mengarah pada orang-orang yang menatapnya lalu mata itu fokus pada sepasang biru laut tanpa emosi.

"Jika itu keputusanmu, Tetsuya. Aku akan membicarakannya dengan manager nanti,"

Berpasang mata melebar, pandangan mereka menatap tak percaya pada ucapan pemuda bersurai merah darah. Satu dari mereka, Kise Ryouta yang pertama kali memecah kesadaran dari rasa keterkejutan. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu dengan cepat memeluk erat tubuh kecil dari pemuda bersurai _baby blue_. Matanya berkaca-kaca dengan pekikan keluar dari mulutnya.

"_Iieeeee_! Kurokochi! Jangan berhenti-ssu! Kenapa kau tega sekali padaku! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Huweee!"

Dan akhirnya air mata tumpah membasahi pipinya dengan derasnya. "Akashichi, seharusnya jangan bilang begitu-ssu! Kurokochi jangan pergi!" raungan semakin keras dengan pelukan yang semakin kencang.

"Kise-_kun_, aku tidak bisa bernapas," nada datar itu semakin membuat Kise histeris. Ia memeluk Kuroko kebih erat dengan suara-suara seperti 'jangan pergi' di tengah rengekannya.

"Akashichi, _hidoi_-ssu! Aominechi, Midorimachi, Murasakibarachi lakukan sesuatu! Kurokochi tidak boleh berhenti!"

Aomine Daiki menatap Sang leader dengan pandangan tidak setuju, "Akashi, apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa kau menyetujui keinginannya? Apa kau gila, tidak mungkin Kuroko berhenti saat kita sudah seperti ini,"

"Aomine benar, Akashi. Kita bicarakan ini dulu, Kuroko juga tidak boleh berhenti begitu saja –_nanodayo_. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja bagaimana nanti reaksi media masa dan _fans_?" Midorima Shintaro membenarkan kacamata ber_frame_ hijau lumut yang dipakainya.

Merah darah dan emas melirik sekilas pemuda dim yang membuat gestur perlawanan, "Aku hanya mengabulkan apa yang diinginkan Tetsuya. Jika kau ingin dia tetap di sini, katakan hal itu pada yang bersangkutan, Daiki," satu tegukan teh dicangkir setelah ucapan itu selesai.

"Dan Daiki, aku akan berpura tidak mendengar kata 'gila' darimu," Aomine bergidik, ia menelan ludahnya saat melihat cangkir di tangan Akashi dibalikan dan isinya tumpah ke atas piring kecil di atas meja.

"Huweee! Kurokochi~ jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri-ssu!"

Kuroko menatap Akashi, "Terima kasih, Akashi-_kun_. _Tour_ kali ini akan menjadi yang terakhir untukku,"

"..." Akashi bungkam.

Ruangan itu berubah menjadi tidak mengenakan, anggota Kiseki no Sedai terdiam saat mendengar ucapan terakhir dari Kuroko sebelum semuanya diam. Hanya Kise yang masih merengek dan memeluk Kuroko meski yang bersangkutan sudah berusaha menjauhkan dirinya sejak tadi.

Beberapa bulan setelahnya, berita yang pengunduran dirinya Kuroko Tetsuya dari _boyband_ Kiseki no Sedai merebak dimasyarakat. Pemuda berusia enam belas tahun itu berhenti dengan menyatakan keinginannya untuk melanjutkan studi di luar negeri dan sudah menjadi keputusan bulat. Setelah permintaan maaf dan kata-kata terakhir sebagai bagian dari Kiseki no Sedai, Kuroko Tetsuya pergi. Hal itu menjadi berita utama selama berminggu-minggu setelahnya tanpa henti. Terutama dengan berita mengenai 'alasan dibalik hengkangnya personil termuda' mereka yang merebak menjadi-jadi. Benarkah untuk melanjutkan studi atau ada alasan lain yang sengaja ditutupi. Terlebih dengan adanya wacana untuk pencarian personil baru yang membuat berita itu semakin panas.

.

.

.

_**To be Continue... or not?**_

_**A/N : **__Yoho~!_

Anak baru difandom KuroBas! Nick desu! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu! XD

Ini GoMxKagami Taiga, artinya Kagami is uke here! Aku lagi suka dia jadi uke.

Ah, di chapter satu dia belum muncul. Lagi pula ini masih prolog aja dengan Kuroko yang mengundurkan diri dari KiseDai :"v

Huhuhu... Kuroku sayang, kamu jadi tumbal dulu untuk sementara ya~ nanti kalau butuh aku munculin lagi. Xda

Terakhir, Review?

Rabu, 06/08/2014 WIB


	2. Bad Audition

**A/N : **A –ada yang review... TAT~

Ya ampun, aku nggak nyangka kalau fic penuh dengan kegajean dan ide pas-pasan ini bakal ada yang review~

Aku terharu banget beneran. Debutku nggak sia-sia amat dengan ide jongkok ini T^T.

Aku hadir dengan chapter 2, silahkan dibaca ^^~

**ThanX to :**

**RinRin NaRin desu :**

Yosha! Silahkan dibaca!

**Calico Neko :**

Aku juga nggak nyangka bakal nekad buat fic fandom KnB. Sumfah, aku nekad banget kali ini.

Nasib Kagami ya... hmmm,, hohoho... #tamfol

**akaisora hikari :**

Eh? Kebayang aja sih kalo ama Aomine. Cuma kalo yang lainnya lagi nyari inspirasi. XD

**uta :**

Iya, gapapa. Panggil Nick aja XD #hug

Heem, fandom Indo yang Kagamiuke susah amat selain ama Aomine.

**Entahlah uu :**

Aku malah nggak bisa bayangin MidoKaga. Kalo Muro Kaga, aku udah tahu harus gimana~ #nari hula

**Nihgtingale :**

Sankyuu~

Iya, aku nggak nelantarin ko. Cuma ngediemin /sama aja/

**AoKagaKuroLover :**

Kagamicentric?

Duh, semoga kamu nggak trauma ya baca ficku. Seperti yang Calico-san bilang kalo ficku itu... err.. begitulah #apaan?!

**Makasih** untuk yang **follow**, **Fave** dan **review** ataupun silent readers jika ada.

Silahkan nikmati chap 2 ini ya~

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

**Genre : Freindship, Romance**

**Rate : T+ for now**

**Warning!**

**AU, Yaoi, BL, Harem!Kagami, Seirin!Himuro, [RAPE], [Lime], OOCness, Typo dan sebangsanya.**

**Nick Say FuckerShit For Kagari's present**

**Kiseki no Sedai Boy Band**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Kagari Hate The Real World *****

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_We are Dance! AND GAME OVER_!"

_Prok! Prok! Prok!_

"Bagus, Himuro!"

"Yeah!"

"Terima kasih! Terima kasih!"

Pemuda bersurai hitam dengan poni menutupi sebelah matanya membungkuk ringan dengan senyuman diwajahnya. Ia melompat turun dari empat meja yang disatukan menjadi semacam panggung dadakan di tengah kelas dan mengangkat tangannya untuk bertepuk dengan teman-teman di kelasnya.

"Bagus, Himuro! Kau semakin mahir saja meng-_cover_ _dance_ mereka!"

"Tidak juga, aku hanya melihat bagaimana mereka bergerak dan menirunya," Himuro Tatsuya, pemuda bersurai hitam itu membalas ucapan pemuda bersurai coklat, Furihata Kouki yang merangkul pundaknya. Satu tangannya saling mengadu kepalan tangan dengan pemuda itu.

"Oh, apa kau melihat Kagami?" Himuro menoleh ke kanan-kiri, mencari seseorang diantara teman-temannya yang tengah mengerubuninya.

Furihata melepaskan rangkulannya, "Tadi kulihat dia keluar kelas, ke kantin mungkin?" ucapnya.

Himuro menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menghela napas, "Tidak akan salah. Aku akan menyusulnya dulu,"

.

.

.

"_What I get now_, huh?"

Himuro bertolak sebelah pinggang, matanya menyipit mendapati meja penuh makanan dengan sembulan surai merah gelap berseberangan dengannya. Tak perlu melihat wajah pemiliknya, ia sudah tahu pasti siapa orang di balik tumpukan makanan itu.

"Taiga, apa perutmu itu terbuat dari karet?" tanya pemuda bersurai hitam itu.

Kerlingan sepasang mata merah _ruby_ terarah padanya. Pipi yang mengembung akibat mengunyah makanan yang terlampau banyak di dalam mulut membuat Himuro menghela napas. Ia mencubit pipi kiri pemuda itu sampai Si empunya mengaduh.

"I –_ittai_! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Pemuda itu mengelus pipinya yang memerah dan menatap tajam Himuro.

"_Listen_ –" Himuro mendudukan dirinya di samping pemuda bersurai merah itu, "_You_ –Kagami Taiga, apa kau tidak takut perutmu itu buncit karena terlalu banyak makan?"

Alis merah bercabang mengernyit bingung, satu tangannya kembali menyuap satu _cheese burger_ ke dalam mulutnya. "Lebih baik dari pada aku mati karena kurang makan,"

"Lupakan. Aku ingin kau mengantarku kesuatu tempat pulang nanti,"

Kagami berhenti mengunyah makanannya, ia menatap Himuro, "Bukankah pulang nanti kita ada latihan?"

Himuro tersenyum, tangannya terangkat untuk menepuk bahu Kagami. "Kita bolos," ucapnya.

Secepat kilat Kagami menyilangkan tangannya di depan wajah, "Tidak! Aku masih mau hidup!" ucapnya dengan raut wajah tegang.

"Oh, _come on_. Hanya satu kali," ucap Himuro dengan telunjuk yang teracung diantara jari lain yang terlipat.

.

.

.

**Kiseki no Sedai**

.

.

.

Kagami Taiga. Enam belas tahun. Merasa jika hari ini adalah hari tersialnya. Kenapa? Tanyakan pada pemuda berambut hitam yang saat ini tengah mengantri diantara jubelan manusia di depan spanduk besar bertuliskan 'Are You Ready for Kiseki no Sedai New Member?' besar-besar. Oh, jangan lupakan juga ia yang harus jadi kutu mati menunggui seorang Himuro Tatsuya mengantri dengan duduk enggan dikursi tunggu.

Setelah satu setengah jam lalu ia diculik dari latihan klub basket rutin di sekolahnya dengan cara diseret-seret tanpa sekalipun diberi waktu untuk mengganti _jersey_ yang ia kenakan –Kagami berdo'a semoga besok ia tidak dihukum pelatih-. Naik kereta selama setengah jam –yang untungnya sepi-, dan ia berakhir menjadi orang terlantar selama kurang lebih empat puluh menit 'Kakak'nya itu mengantri tapi belum juga sampai ke depan meja pendaftaran.

Sungguh, Kagami sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang kemana Himuro minta diantar sampai ia tiba ditempat ini. Dan saat itu juga ia hanya bisa mengumpat karena ternyata Himuro datang ketempat ini untuk mengikuti audisi _Boy Band_. Sekali lagi. **AUDISI BOY BAND**. Dicetak tebal juga pakai huruf besar.

Demi apa, seorang Himuro Tatsuya ingin jadi personil sebuah _Boy Band_?

Ok –Kagami tahu tentang kesukaan Himuro pada hal-hal berbau musik, _dance_ dan lainnya. Kerjaannya juga kalau libur dan tidak ada latihan basket di Seirin ya apa lagi kalau bukan mem_posting cover dance_ buatannya dijejaring sosial Ya-Kube. Tapi kalau sampai mau jadi bagian dari _Boy Band_ apalah itu namanya. Kagami rasa otak Himuro kepeleset sampai-sampai pindah kedengkul.

"Dari raut wajahmu itu, kau sedang meruntukiku, Taiga?"

Mata Kagami memicing saat mendapati Himuro tengah berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku dapat nomor 3027, kurasa sore baru bisa masuk," ucap Himuro. Ia duduk di samping kanan Kagami tanpa menanggapi raut kesal pemuda merah itu. Tangannya melepas penghalang dari perekat stiker nomor berwarna putih dengan angka-angkanya yang hitam di depan baju seragamnya.

"Sore? Kau ingin aku menunggu sampai sore? Di sini? Sampai kau selesai?" tanya Kagami. Wajahnya masih menunjukan raut kesal dan tak percaya. Ia sudah dipaksa ikut kemari. Sekarang ia harus menunggu berjam-jam lagi sampai Himuro selesai. Kagami beranjak dari duduknya dengan tas yang ia jinjing ditangan kanannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Himuro.

"Toilet, ganti baju," jawab singkat Kagami. Pemuda itu berjalan menembus kerumunan orang.

Himuro tersenyum melihat sikap Kagami. Baginya sekesal apapun pemuda itu, pasti tidak akan bisa menolak permintaannya. Oh, senyumnya semakin lebar saat melihat selembaran kertas ditangannya. Lihat saja, apa ia bisa menolak yang satu ini?

.

.

Kaki yang berjalan menghentak menyusuri deretan toko di dalam gedung pusat perbelanjaan menyatakan kekesalan dari pemiliknya. Kagami mengumpat, sudah sepuluh menit ia berputar-putar namun tak juga menemukan pintu bertuliskan 'toilet' di gedung ini. Bahkan ia ragu jika gedung besar ini punya yang namanya toilet.

Menyeruput _vanila milk shake_ dalam gelas yang sempat dibelinya. Ia kembali menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Berharap secepat kilat bisa menemukan tempat itu dan kembali ke tempat Himuro berada. Tapi demi apa, ia sudah menyusuri hampir setengah tempat di lantai tiga gedung ini tapi tak juga ketemu.

"Ini benar-benar hari sialku," gerutunya. Kakinya hampir berbelok ke kiri jika saja ia tidak secara tiba-tiba ia menabrak sesuatu di depannya hingga gelas minuman ditangannya terjatuh.

Kagami mundur beberapa langkah. Ia memicingkan matanya. Melihat gerangan orang yang nampaknya tidak sengaja ia tabrak dengan kausnya yang saat ini basah terkena tumpahan minumannya.

"A –ah, maaf!" Buru-buru ia mengambil sapu tangan di dalam tas jinjingnya dan membersihkan tumpahan dikaus orang itu.

"AH! Itu dia!"

"_Shit_!"

Tangan Kagami yang tengah memegangi sapu tangan untuk membersihkan kaus orang itu tiba-tiba saja merasakan cengkraman kuat dengan tubuhnya yang ditarik cepat. Kagami yang tak sempat merespon hanya bisa mengikuti dengan bingung. Matanya mengerjap saat langkah kaki orang yang menarik tangannya memasuki pintu bertuliskan toilet. Oh –akhirnya ketemu.

_Klik_!

Dan sadar-sadar ia sudah berada disatu bilik dalam toilet itu. Otaknya mencoba untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia menatap orang yang tengah membelakanginya saat ini dengan bingung. Terlebih dengan tangannya yang masih dipegangi.

"Apa –"

"Sssstt! Diam!"

Kagami melotot tak terima saat mulutnya dibekap oleh tangan orang bertudung itu. Ia bisa melihat mata biru gelap yang memicing tajam kearahnya. _The Hell_! Apanya yang 'Sssstt!' dan 'Diam!' itu? Lagi pula siapa orang ini? Sudah menyeret-nyeret dirinya sampai ke sini, mengunci bilik toilet segala dan sekarang menyuruh ia diam?

Dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, Kagami menggigit tangan yang membekap mulutnya dengan kencang.

"AWH! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" suara tak terima itu membuat alis Kagami berkerut tajam.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu! Seenaknya saja –Emmmfh!" Kagami melotot sejadi-jadinya sampai ia merasa urat matanya putus dan bola matanya bisa keluar kapan saja.

_What the fuck! What the fuck! What the fuck! What the fuck!_

Apa ini yang kenyal-kenyal dibibirnya! Apa ini yang yang masuk ke dalam mulutnyaaa! Apa ini yang menggeliat-geliat di dalam mulutnyaaaa!

Kagami mematung. _Shock_ dengan apa yang dilakukan orang –yang jelas-jelas dari suaranya laki-laki- di depannya pada bibirnya. Kepalanya berputar-putar membuatnya _blank_ seketika.

"Engh..."

_The. Fuck_! Apa tadi suara yang dikeluarkannya? Seakan baru tersadar dari mimpi buruknya, Kagami mendorong bahu orang yang dengan seenaknya mencium bibirnya. Ia mencengkram bahu orang itu dan mendorongnya keras. Tapi belakang lehernya yang merasakan tekanan kuat dan pinggangnya yang seperti ditarik malah membuatnya semakin mendekat pada orang itu.

Ok, ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Yang jelas sekarang ini ada orang yang tengah mencium bibirnya seenaknya dan ia ingin sekali memukul paling tidak sampai babak belur siapa pun orang kurang ajar ini.

"Emmmfh! Emmmfh!" Kagami memukul-mukul dada orang itu. Menggerakan kepalanya, dan melakukan apapun agar orang itu menjauhkan wajahnya. Tapi tindakan berikutnya yang dilakukan orang itu membuat Kagami kembali mengeluarkan suara memalukan. Orang itu menggerakan kakinya diantara kedua kaki Kagami. Menyentuhkan pahanya keselangkangannya.

"Engh!"

Kagami bisa merasakan sudut bibir yang tertarik setelah ia mengeluarkan suara itu. Sial! Orang ini sengaja melakukannya! Ia melotot marah pada sepasang biru gelap yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Ia merasa ingin muntah saat benda kenyal dalam mulutnya terus bergerak-gerak menyentuh dinding-dinding rongga mulutnya.

"Apa benar dia masuk ke sini?"

"Benar kok! Aku melihatnya sendiri!"

Tubuh Kagami diputar sampai punggungnya menabrak bilik pintu yang dikunci. Ia menggeram dan matanya menyipit lebih tajam, namun biru itu tak balas menatapnya kali ini. Ia melihat orang itu mengerutkan alisnya dan semakin bertambah berkerut saat telinganya mendengar suara langkah kaki di luar bilik.

"Kau yakin? Tapi apa kita boleh masuk toilet laki-laki?"

_Tap tap tap_

"Sudahlah, sepi ini kan? Lagi pula aku yakin tadi itu dia kok!"

"Ngh..." Kagami mengerang saat lidahnya ditarik. Ia mendelik tajam pada orang yang tengah memenjarakan mulutnya dengan pandangan mengancam. Cengkraman pada bahu orang itu mengencang sampai jaket hitam bertudung yang dipakainya setengah kusut karena Kagami.

Segaris saliva turun dari ujung bibir Kagami, membasahi dagunya hingga leher. Mulutnya saat ini bisa dikatakan sakit karena harus terbuka lebar dengan lidah yang ditarik dan dilumat. Ia mengumpat, menyumpah serapahi tindakan _sekuhara_ orang di depannya.

"Ngh –emmh!"

"Ssst! Aku mendengar suara,"

Keringat dingin mengaliri pelipis Kagami saat suara di luar sana kembali terdengar. Sepasang biru gelap kembali memandangnya tajam seolah menyuruhnya untuk tak bersuara.

'Ini ulahmu sialan!' umpatannya tak bisa ia suarakan.

"Apa mungkin dia bersembunyi di bilik toilet?"

"Kita periksa saja!"

Himpitan ditubuhnya semakin memenjarakan kebebasannya untuk bergerak. Kagami kembali meronta namun orang itu lagi-lagi memberikan tekanan diselangkangannya seakan _menyuruhnya_ untuk tak memberontak.

_Klek_!

"Tidak ada,"

"Coba yang lain,"

_Klek_!

Tubuh Kagami tersentak saat merasakan sesuatu yang menyusup ke balik _jersey_ yang ia kenakan. Ia mengerjap sebelum memelototi lagi orang di depannya. Astaga! Sekarang tangan orang itu masuk ke dalam bajunya, mengelus kulit punggungnya pula.

_Klek_ –

"Eh? Yang ini terkunci?"

"Lihat dari bawah!"

Mata Kagami bergulir ke samping. Sial jika orang di luar sana mengintip dari celah bawah. Orang-orang itu pasti akan melihat empat kaki, kakinya dan orang kurang ajar ini dan mengetahui apa yang tengah mereka lakukan. Ia akan benar-benar dikutuk ayahnya kalau-kalau sampai dilihat orang saat tengah dalam keadaan 'diserang' begini!

'Lepaskan, sialan! Mereka bisa melihat kita!' Mungkin itulah yang berusaha dikatakan Kagami dari sepasang merah yang menatap tajam pada sepasang biru tua. Namun biru itu malah memutar bola matanya dan berikutnya ia merasakan tubuhnya melayang, dalam sekejap duduk di atas sesuatu yang empuk. Tinggi tubuhnya juga entah mengapa jadi menyusut.

Tunggu sebentar! Kenapa ia jadi duduk dipangkuan orang kurang ajar yang saat ini duduk di atas kloset. Ia melirik ke belakang dan menemukan kedua kaki bebalut _jeans_ donker yang terangkat dengan sepasang sepatu hitam-biru yang bertumpu pada bilik pintu. Pandangannya kembali mengarah pada sepasang biru gelap. Dan ia semakin ingin menghajar orang ini saat pandangan orang itu seolah mengatakan 'Kita tidak akan ketahuan kalau begini kan?' padanya.

Apanya?! Ampun, biarkan Kagami menghajar orang ini sekarang juga! _God_!

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa, tapi aku melihat sebuah tas,"

"Ambil, mungkin saja itu milik dia! Kyaaa! Aku ingin memilikinya!"

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan di toilet laki-laki!"

"A –AH! Ketahuan!"

"MAAF! KAMI TERSESAT!"

_Drap! Drap! Drap!_

Secepat kilat suara derap langkah kaki menjauh dari bilik terkunci dimana Kagami berada. Tubuh Kagami sedikit rileks mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup.

"Engh~"

Tidak! Bukan saatnya santai-santai! Ia harus menghentikan aksi kurang ajar orang ini dulu baru ia bisa bernapas lega!

'Sial! Lepaskan aku, Bodoh!' Kagami meruntuk. Mau sampai orang ini menciumnya dan sebenarnya terbuat dari apa paru-paru orang ini sampai dari tadi tidak kehabisan napas!

Kagami mendorong bahu orang itu semakin keras saat napasnya sudah benar-benar tersendat. Bahkan untuk beberapa waktu tadi ia lupa bernapas karena saking tegangnya akan ketahuan. Hal yang membuat penderitaannya semakin besar karena paru-parunya mulai memberontak.

"Emmfh! Emmfh! –Emmfh!"

Sepasang biru memutar jengah, ciumannya mengendur dan dengan jilatan terakhir dibibir bawah Kagami, orang itu melepaskan ciumannya. Manik biru gelapnya memandang wajah memerah dengan mulut yang terbuka mengambil napas dengan malas. Ia menyeringai saat satu pemikiran terlintas dikepalanya.

Tangannya menarik tubuh pemuda bersurai merah gelap di depannya untuk mendekat dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah orang itu. Namun ia memiringkan kepalanya sebelum bibirnya kembali bertemu dengan bibir membengkak pemuda itu. Biru gelapnya mengarah pada leher mulus yang sedikit dibasahi keringat. Ia menjilat leher itu hingga tubuh yang bisa dibilang hampir menempel padanya itu bergidik.

"He –hei! Apa yang –Engh..."

Lidah _pink_ menjilat sepanjang leher dari bawah ke atas dan melumat cuping telinga kanan. Kedua bibirnya mengapit cuping telinga memerah di depannya dan mengulumnya hingga basah sebelum kembali menjilat ke bawah. Ia memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil lalu menjilat dan memberikan tarikan disatu titik hingga pemuda yang duduk dipangkuannya itu mendesah tepat di samping telinganya.

Bibirnya menyeringai. Tangan yang sudah menyusup di balik jersey mengelus pinggang hingga punggung atas dengan gerakan lamban. Membawa remanangan dan geliatan pada tubuh pemuda entah siapa ia tak peduli. Lagi pula ini cukup menarik untuk diteruskan.

"A –aku bilang berhenti sialan!"

_BUGH_!

"Ouch! _Shit_! –Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Kagami segera beranjak dari pangkuan orang di depannya dan berdiri merapat pada bilik toilet. Ia memandang orang yang tengah meringis memegangi bagian samping pinggangnya yang baru saja ia pukul telak.

"Kau yang apa-apaan! Apa maksudmu menciumku barusan, hah? Brengsek!" geram Kagami.

"Ukh.. kau akan dituntut karena sudah berani melukaiku!"

Pelototan Kagami makin tajam. _The fuck_! Dituntut katanya?

"Kau yang akan dituntut! Melakukan _sexual harasement_ pada seseorang yang baru saja kau temui! Kau itu apa? PK?" tuding pemuda merah gelap itu.

"Kau menuduhku? Kau tidak tahu siapa aku ini?" Tubuh yang tadinya terduduk di kloset bangun dan berdiri menghadap Kagami. Mata beriris biru gelapnya menyipit tajam namun bagi Kagami, ia tidak takut sama sekali.

"Tentu aku tahu. Penjahat kelamin kan?"

Geraman terdengar dari orang itu, "Kau –" ucapannya tiba-tiba saja berhenti saat suara ponsel mengintrupsi. Ia berdecak dan mengangkat telpon entah dari siapa itu.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"He –"

"Ssst! Aku tidak bicara padamu," ucap orang itu. Kagami mengumat karena lagi-lagi ia disuruh diam.

"Jangan berteriak Kise! Aku bisa mendengarmu meskipun kau bercicit sekalipun!"

"Ck! Sebentar lagi aku kembali –aku bilang jangan berteriak! Baik, aku kembali sekarang!"

Sepasang biru kembali memaku pada Kagami yang langsung memasang sikap waspada. Ia akan benar-benar menghajar orang ini jika melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh lagi padanya.

"Kau punya baju ganti?"

'Ha?' Kagami mengerjap. Apa tadi katanya?

"Aku tanya padamu, Bodoh!"

"Untuk apa kau tanya baju ganti? Dan jangan panggil aku bodoh, Brengsek!" kesal Kagami. Apa-apaan laki-laki ini, sudah berbuat asusila. Minta maaf saja tidak malah menanyakan baju ganti padanya.

"Kau –" telunjuk laki-laki itu mengarah kebagian dadanya, " -tidak lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada bajuku?"

Kagami mengikuti kemana telunjuk itu mengarah dan ia mengerjap sekali sebelum mengerti apa yang dimaksud laki-laki di depannya. "Punya sih,"

"Kalau begitu kubeli,"

"Apa?" Kagami menatap laki-laki itu dengan alis berkerut.

"Aku tidak mungkin keluar dengan baju basah berbau _vanila_ seperti ini," jelas laki-laki itu. Ia merogoh kantung celana _jeans_ belakangnya dan memperlihatkan dompet kulit berwarna hitam. "Berapa yang kau mau?" tanyanya dengan jemari yang mengeluarkan uang dari dompet.

Dengan alis masih berkerut Kagami mengambil tas yang sejak tadi tergeletak begitu saja ditepi kloset dan membuka tas itu. Ia tak mempedulikan pandangan heran laki-laki itu yang ditunjukan padanya. Tangannya mengobrak-abrik isi tas sebelum kembali keluar bersama satu stel kaus putih dari dalam sana.

Kagami berdiri dan melempar kaus putih ditangannya tepat kewajah orang yang masih ia anggap kurang ajar. "Pakai itu. Dan aku tidak butuh uangmu," ucapnya. Ia membuka pintu bilik toilet tempatnya berada dan segera keluar dari tempat sempit itu. Pintunya ia banting sampai tertutup kembali sebelum kakinya melangkah untuk menjauh. Ia meruntuk dalam hati bisa-bisanya dihari cerah tidak ada awan segumpalpun dilangit ia sesial ini. Niatnya menonjok muka laki-laki kurang ajar itu juga luntur seketika karena –_glup_- ia sadar sesuatu diselangkangannya 'bangun' akibat perbuatan laki-laki itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aominecchi! Kau darimana saja-ssu! Akashicchi hampir marah padamu tau!"

"Hmm..." Aomine bergumam untuk menjawab pertanyaan bernada melengking itu. Ia mendudukan dirinya kembali ketempat duduknya diantara pemuda bersurai hijau dan merah yang menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Kaus bulukan apa yang kau pakai itu, Daiki?"

Biru gelap melirik sekilas mata beriris dwiwarna milik Si penanya sebelum menyatukan kedua tangannya di atas meja dan wajahnya tenggelam diantara tangannya dan meja. "Sedikit insiden. Bukan apa-apa," jawabnya dengan sedikit malas.

Akashi masih menatap dengan pandangan menyelidik pada kepala bertudung hitam yang tengah menenggelamkan wajah diantara lipatan tangan. Sedetik kemudian ia kembali mencoret satu nama didaftar nilainya untuk penampilan seseorang yang saat ini tengah menyanyikan salah satu lagu Kiseki no Sedai.

"Hari ini Virgo berada diposisi ketujuh. Cukup rendah, tapi keberuntunganmu akan kembali jika kau bertemu secara tidak sengaja dengan Leo," ucap pemuda bersurai hijau dengan tangan yang membenarkan posisi kacamata ber-_frame_ hitamnya hari ini.

"..." Aomine sudah pergi ke alam mimpinya.

"Tapi untuk Leo, jika bertemu Virgo maka kesialannya akan terus berlanjut sampai hari ini berakhir," tambah pemuda hijau itu meski tidak ada yang mendengarkan apa yang diucapkannya barusan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Himuro mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat pemuda merah yang saat ini tengah berjalan mendekatinya. Dari wajahnya yang ditekuk sampai sebegitu tidak beraturannya, Himuro tahu jika mood seorang Kagami Taiga lebih anjlok dari saat ia pergi ke toilet tadi.

"Kenapa denganmu?" tanya Himuro saat Kagami sudah kembali duduk di samping kanannya.

"_Bad thing_!" jawab Kagami singkat. Pandangan matanya terarah lurus pada kerumunan orang yang tengah berlatih dengan _dance_ mereka juga ada yang tengah bernyanyi-nyanyi tidak karuan. Wajahnya semakin ditekuk saat matanya menangkap warna biru gelap pada salah satu baju dari mereka. Bikin dirinya ingat saja!

Himuro masih bingung, juga mengenai 'ganti baju' yang nampaknya tidak jadi namun ia tak bertanya lagi. Dari luar saja ia sudah tahu '_bad thing'_ Kagami ini separah apa. Jadi ia lebih baik mendengarkan dengan seksama pengumuman nomor yang sejak tadi terus disuarakan panitia untuk memanggil nomor peserta yang dipanggil ke ruang audisi. Kalau Himuro tidak salah ingat yang terakhir masuk itu sudah nomor 3020. Terlampau cepat, karena saat ia mendaftar tadi baru nomor 2960 yang dipanggil. Ia heran, kenapa cepat sekali audisinya? Apa standar yang mereka terapkan terlampau tinggi sampai-sampai lima menit saja tidak dari setiap peserta untuk kembali berganti.

Bukan itu yang penting sekarang ini –Himuro menatap Kagami dengan senyuman. "Ok, kalau begitu gantian aku yang ke toilet," Himuro melepas nomor peserta dibaju seragamnya dan menempelkannya dijersey di balik jaket terbuka Kagami.

"Apa yang –"

"Kau jaga di sini kalau-kalau nomorku dipanggil. Kalau dipanggil, kau bilang saja kalau aku izin ke toilet pada panitianya, _Okay_?" ucap Himuro cepat. Ia segera melangkah meninggalkan Kagami yang saat ini hanya mampu menatap dengan mata yang mengerjap-erjap.

"O –oi! Tatsuya!" –terlambat. Si empunya nama sudah ditelan kerumunan orang sebelum mendengar panggilannya.

Kagami mencibir. _Good_. Sekarang apa lagi yang bisa membuat _mood_-nya tambah buruk. Harap segera datanglah padanya. Ia sudah siap lahir batin kalau memang masih ada setelah ini.

"**Nomor 3027, nomor 3027. Silahkan menuju ruang audisi!"**

Oh –bagus. 'Datangnya benar-benar cepat sekali,' batin Kagami menyindir. Ia bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati sumber suara yang menyebut nomor peserta Himuro. Ia melihat seorang wanita berseragam yang sepertinya panitia. Kakinya berjalan mendekati wanita itu.

"Maaf, aku teman dari –"

"Ah! 3027! Kenapa kau lama sekali! Cepat masuk! Antrian masih panjang!" ucap Panitia itu memotong ucapan Kagami. Tangannya mendorong-dorong Kagami memasuki pintu yang dibuka oleh Panitia lain.

"Tu –tunggu dulu! Itu maksudku! Nomor 3027 itu bukan aku –Oi! O –Oi!"

_Prang_!

Tubuh Kagami berjengit mendengar suara pecagan kaca setelah ia merasa 'menabrak' sesuatu di depannya setelah ia didorong paksa untuk masuk. Dengan gerakan kaku-kaku ia melihat kearah depan. Ludah ditenggorokannya dengan susah payah ia telan setelah melihat sebuah lampu sorot tergolek di lantai dengan kaca lampu itu yang sudah pecah berhamburan disekitarnya.

_Great_!

"Ekhm!"

Kagami menoleh cepat saat sebuah deheman terdengar dari arah kirinya. Berpasang mata tengah melihatnya dengan berbagai macam ekspresi diwajah. Ia menegakan tubuhnya dengan cepat dengan buliran keringat mengaliri belakang lehernya.

"Lupakan lampu itu, silahkan maju ke tengah lingkaran di depanmu," seorang wanita dengan rambut coklat pendeknya berbicara dengan senyuman. Kagami dengan patuh menuruti ucapan wanita itu. Entah kenapa saat melihat senyumnya mengingatkan Kagami pada seseorang. Seseorang yang ia takuti.

"Baiklah. Saya Aida Riko. Produser dari Kiseki no Sedai. Silahkan tunjukan kemampuanmu," ucap wanita itu.

Kagami menatap bingung, bagaimana ia menjelaskan jika dirinya bukan peserta. Ia terdiam dengan alis berkerut, pandangan matanya menatap satu-persatu orang yang duduk berjajar di depannya. Ia semakin merasakan buliran keringat yang mengaliri pelipis saat melihat rambut warna-warni lengkap seperti pelangi di depannya.

Wanita yang tadi, siapa? Kalau tidak salah namanya Aida Riko rambut seperti tanah. Lalu disebelahnya ia bisa melihat seorang perempuan yang bisa dibilang cukup _sexy_ tengah mengecat kukunya dengan cat warna _pink_, rambutnya sama warna seperti cat kukunya namun wajahnya terlihat sudah sangat bosan. Di sebelah wanita berambut pink itu ada laki-laki besar dengan rambut ungunya yang terus mengunyah keripik kentang dari bungkusan di atas meja. Menatapnya dengan pandangan malas.

Kagami mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda lain disisi kiri pemuda itu, kali ini laki-laki berambut kuning pirang yang menatapnya dengan alis berkerut. Tapi apa-apaan matanya yang lentik itu? Pakai _eyeliner_ kah?

"Midorimacchi, aku merasa dia mirip seseorang-ssu," Ok, dengan tidak sopannya telunjuk Si pirang itu terarah pada Kagami dengan kepala yang menoleh pada pemuda berambut hijau berkacamata. Err... apa yang ada dipangkuannya itu? Boneka beruang?

Kagami bisa merasakan pemuda itu menatapnya penuh selidik dari balik kacamatanya.

"Midorimacchi~ aku tanya-ssu~!"

Lupakan. Kagami juga melihat satu orang yang tengah menumpukan kepalanya diantara tangan yang terlipat, ia tidak bisa melihat orang itu karena posisinya yang menyembunyikan wajah juga jaket hitam bertudungnya. Lalu, -Kagami memutuskan untuk tidak menatap sekalipun orang di sebelah orang yang sepertinya tertidur itu. Ia merasakan ada aura 'jahat' kalau sampai ia menatapnya. Ia hanya tahu orang itu punya rambut merah, tapi bukan merah gelap seperti dirinya. Merahnya lebih seperti –merah darah.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Bukankah Saya bilang untuk menunjukan kemampuanmu?" Aida Riko menyipitkan matanya, mengintimidasi. Peserta kali ini sedikit menguji kesabaran dengan malah berwajah bodoh dengan mata jelalatan menatapi orang-orang di depannya.

"Mengenai itu," Kagami menggaruk belakang lehernya, " –sebenarnya aku bukan peserta, ini hanya kesalah pahaman saja," ucap Kagami.

"Salah paham?" Riko menatap papan nilainya yang tertempeli biodata diri peserta lalu menatap Kagami lagi.

"Namamu Kagami Taiga," ucap Riko.

Kagami mengerutkan alisnya namun tetap mengangguk mengiyakan jika nama yang disebut Si produser wanita itu namanya.

"Dan ini fotomu," Riko membalik papan ditangannya dan menunjuk berukuran dua kali dompet, _full_ dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Foto seorang pemuda berambut merah gelap yang tengah berdiri di tengah lapangan basket dengan bola yang di-_dribble_ ditangan, mengampingi kamera. Sekali lagi Kagami mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu tidak ada yang salah. Cepat tunjukan kemampuanmu! Atau kalau kau memang tidak berniat menjadi peserta kenapa kau mendaftarkan dirimu? Cari perhatian?" tanya Riko sengit.

Kagami meruntuk. Meruntuki pemuda berambut arang yang ia sadari sudah menipunya saat ini. 'That Himuro _fucking_ Tatsuya!' makinya dalam hati. Tolong, ingatkan ia untuk melempar bola basket tepat kewajah murah senyumnya itu sekuat-kuatnya nanti.

"Kenapa berisik sekali, aku tidak bisa tidur. Oi, Riko!"

.

.

_Siiiiing..._

.

.

Kagami langsung menoleh pada asal suara berat yang baru saja didengarnya. Melihat tangan coklat yang menurunkan cupluk dari jaket hitam yang dipakainya. Menunjukan surai biru gelap pendek dengan kepala yang terangkat secara _slow_ _motion_. Memberikan efek dramatis pada jantung Kagami yang tiba-tiba enggan berfungsi selama beberapa detik setelah ia melihat keseluruhan wajahnya. Mata menyipit itu, biru gelap itu... wajah itu.

"_THE FUCK_! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI?!" Serta merta teriakan itu membuat semua orang di dalam ruangan menatapnya, terutama objek dari kenapa ia berteriak. Sepasang biru tua yang menatapnya dengan bingung dan terkejut.

"... hah?" Aomine menaikan sebelah alisnya. Siapa -tunggu, rambut merah gelap, wajahnya, suara itu? Oh, Aomine menyeringai dalam hati. Jadi pemuda ini juga peserta untuk masuk _Boy Band_-nya begitu?

"Kenapa dengan peserta ini?" tanya Aomine adem ayem pada yang lain.

Kagami yang merasa diacuhkan semakin kesal. Apa-apaan sikap so tidak kenalnya itu padahal baru beberapa puluh menit lalu orang itu melakukan tindakan tidak bermoral padanya!

"Kau, jangan pura-pura lupa padaku hah!" kesal Kagami.

"Aku memang tidak mengenalmu," tanggap Aomine.

"Tidak mengenal? Kau pikun? Atau malah kau benar-benar bodoh?"

"Ap –apa?" Aomine berdiri dari duduknya, "Kau berani sekali mengataiku bodoh!" ucap Aomine tak terima. Ia bersiap untuk memutari meja agar berhadapan dengan pemuda merah gelap di depannya seandainya saja satu suara tidak mengintrupsinya.

"Daiki, duduk,"

"Akashi, dia menghinaku –"

"Kau ingin membantahku?" pertanyaan telak itu langsung membuat Aomine bungkam. Ia berdecih dan duduk dikursinya lagi dengan kasar. Matanya tetap memicing tajam kearah Kagami.

"Ekhm –ah, baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan? Kagami Taiga-_kun_, jika kau berniat mengikuti audisi ini silahkan tunjukan kemampuanmu. Tapi kalau tidak, pintu keluar ada di sana," wanita bersurai merah muda panjang berusaha mencairkan _atmosfer_ panas tiba-tiba di ruangan itu.

"Heh, dia pasti akan kabur dari sini dengan kaki-kaki lembeknya itu. Lagi pula aku sangat yakin **Baka**gami ini tidak bisa bernyanyi, bercicit saja mungkin tidak!" sindir Aomine. Ia menyeringai penuh ejekan pada pemuda merah gelap di depannya.

Kagami menggeram. "Siapa bilang aku tidak bisa bernyanyi hah! Aku bisa bernyanyi, _dance_ dan semuanya jika aku mau! Dasar _Aho_!"

"Ho~ bisa kau buktikan?" tantang Aomine.

Sudut bibir Kagami tertarik ke atas. Ia menatap pemuda berkulit gelap itu dengan sikap menantang lainnya.

"Aida-_san_, bisa kulihat biodatanya?" Midorima bertanya dengan suara dikecilkan. Aida Riko mengangguk dan menyerahkan papan nilainya pada Midorima tanpa menatap pemuda itu. Ia masih meneliti dari atas sampai bawah pemuda berjaket dan _jersey_ basket di depan sana.

Midorima melihat biodata pemuda merah bernama Kagami Taiga dengan teliti. Kacamatanya yang sempat melorot ia benarkan namun seketika matanya memicing tajam melihat deretan huruf pada kertas dipapan yang dipegangnya.

**.**

**Nama : Taiga Kagami (****火神****大我****)  
Jenis Kelamin : Laki-laki  
Umur : 16 tahun  
Tinggi : 190 cm  
Berat : 82 kg  
Lahir : 2 Agustus  
Golongan Darah : A  
**.

Leo. Sekarang pemuda berambut hijau itu mengerti kenapa Kagami Taiga ini punya 'masalah' dengan Aomine.

"Aku pas," ucap Midorima tiba-tiba, Kise yang ada di sebelahnya menoleh dengan raut heran. "Leo berada diurutan paling rendah hari ini, terlebih bertemu dengan Virgo. Nasibmu buruk kali ini, Kagami Taiga," lanjutnya dengan tenang. Tak mempedulikan orang-orang sekitarnya yang _sweatdrop_ mendengar ucapannya tadi.

"Baiklah. Silahkan mulai Kagamicchi!" Kise bertepuk dan mesem-mesem tidak tahu kenapa. Terlebih satu panggilan yang diucapkannya barusan mengundang pertanyaan dalam benak orang-orang disekitarnya.

'Kagamichi?'

Alis Kagami terangkat sebelah mendengar namanya ditambah-tambah seenaknya oleh Si pirang namun ia acuhkan saja untuk kali ini. Yang penting sekarang adalah membuktikan pada Si tuan _Aho_ ini jika ia bisa melakukan apapun.

Kagami meminta satu lagu barat yang ia tahu, salah satu lagu dari _WestLive_ dan ia menyanyikannya dari awal sampai akhir. Benar. Bernyanyi sampai lirik terakhir karena orang-orang di depannya tiba-tiba saja diam saat ia mulai bernyanyi sampai-sampai yang terdengar di ruangan itu hanya suara musik dan suaranya. Saat lagu selesai, Si piranglah yang paling heboh dan keras bertepuk tangan.

"Hebat-ssu! Suaramu bagus sekali! Aominecchi! Lihat! Lihat! Kagamicchi nyanyinya baguskan!"

"Diam, Kise!" Aomine mendelik pada pemuda pirang itu. Ia geram, tidak menyangka jika suara pemuda merah gelap di depannya itu benar-benar bisa bernyanyi. Bagus pula.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyanyikan lagu kami?" tanya Aomine. Masih mencari celah untuk menjatuhkan Bakagami itu.

"Lagu? Memangnya kalian punya lagu?" tanya Kagami polos. Ok, ia bukan pura-pura tidak tahu atau apa. Tapi memang benar ia tidak tahu jika Si gelap itu punya lagu atau itulah definisi 'kami' yang diucapkannya.

Aomine terkejut, begitu pula yang lain. Pemuda merah gelap itu tidak tahu? Hah! Jangan bercanda! Setiap hari lagu mereka itu dikumandangkan di televisi nasional, diradio dan bahkan disetiap ponsel orang tua, remaja sampai batita pun pasti terdapat lagu mereka walaupun hanya satu. Dan, pemuda itu bertanya 'memang kalian punya lagu?'

"Kiseki no Sedai. Oh, masa kau tidak tahu-ssu!" tanya Kise.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Kiseki no Sedai? Apa itu _Boy Band_ yang tengah mencari member baru di audisi ini?" tanya Kagami balik.

Kise membenturkan keningnya ke meja namun segera menyesalinya karena sekarang kepalanya jadi pening. Orang ini datang darimana sampai tidak tahu mengenai _Boy Band_-nya? Dari bulan? Ia menoleh ke samping. Meminta bantuan wanita bersurai pink di sampingnya. "Momoicchi~"

Namun yang dipanggil malah balik menoleh pada wanita berambut coklat di sebelah lain tubuhnya seolah melimpahkan masalahnya.

"E –em, Kagami-_kun_? Kau tinggal dimana?" Riko bereaksi cepat.

"Tokyo, tapi aku baru tiga bulan lalu pindah ke Jepang. Sebelumnya aku tinggal di Amerika," jawab Kagami, ia merasa perlu menyebut Amerika tanpa diminta.

Aida Riko mengangguk, "Wajar kau tidak tahu," ucapnya. "Baiklah, selanjutnya silahkan kau –"

"Akachin mau ke mana?" Murasakibara yang sejak tadi hanya diam dan mengamati dengan camilan keripik kentang yang terus ia suap kemulutnya akhirnya membuka suara saat melihat Akashi beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Akashi-_kun_, bukankah kau berjanji untuk di sini sampai audisi selesai?" Riko menambahi pertanyaan.

Si surai merah menghentikan langkahnya. Sejenak ia melirik pemuda yang berdiri di tengah lingkaran yang juga menatapnya dengan alis berkerut. "Aku sudah menepati janjiku, jadi sekarang aku akan pulang," ucapnya dengan kedua sudut bibir terangkat.

Kagami meneguk ludahnya dengan paksa. Ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya tersentak saat berpandangan dengan mata berbeda warna. Merah, semerah darah dan emas yang melihatnya seolah mata itu bisa menembus pakaian yang tengah dikenakannya. Dan saat kurva bibir pemuda itu melengkung membentuk senyum kecil. Kagami merasakan tubuhnya gemetar walau hanya beberapa detik sampai pemuda itu kembali menatap ke depan dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Akashi, apa maksudmu dengan audisinya selesai –" ucapan Aomine terhenti ketika manik biru gelapnya bergulir ke atas meja Akashi. Matanya membulat dengan tangan yang secepat kilat menyambar papan nilai milik Akashi. Ia tak bisa memalingkan pandangannya dari semua deretan angka dan tulisan pada kertas dipapan itu.

"Aomine, ada apa?"

"... sempurna,"

Midorima mengernyit bingung. Sempurna? Apanya yang sempurna?

"Apanya yang sempurna?" tanya Midorima.

"Kagami Taiga, -nilainya sempurna,"

Semua orang dideretan juri langsung menoleh pada Aomine. Mereka semua mematung dengan tampang tak percaya. Begitupun Murasakibara yang terkejut sampai menjatuhkan kantung keripik ditangannya.

Kagami hanya bisa berwajah bingung melihat kediaman orang-orang di depannya setelah mendengar ucapan 'nilai sempurna' yang dikatakan pemuda gelap dengan surai biru tuanya sesaat setelah ia membaca sesuatu entah apa di papan nilai milik Akashi.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**A/N : **Selesai!

Akhirnya, seharian aku ngetik ini chapter. Dapet juga 5k. Fyuuuh~

Jadi bagaimana menurut kalian? Menarik kah untuk tetap dibaca?

Menarik kah untuk tetap di review?

Oh iya, Ya-Kube dan WestLive itu plesetan dari –ya-kalian-tahu-pasti-apa- jadi ga usah dijabarin juga ya~

So, Review?


	3. Moving House, Welcome

**A/N : **Nggak ada acara rape merape~ ahahaha XD

**ThanX to :**

Shirouta Tsuki / uta :

Perkembangan ya, sekarang sih belum berkembang. Masih pengenalan masing-masing karakter.

dhearagil :

Eh, emangnya kamu nggak ngikutin Kuroko no Basket? :/

Lance Corporal Narin :

Aomine nyicip, kan kalo nanti takut keabisan XD

Kagami bukan sabar lagi, dia tabah banget. #dicemplungin

AoKagaKuroLover :

Wkwkwk... scene itu ya... aku juga, lebih seru kalo ketauan sih :v

Hmm, pair selingan masih dipikirin.

21. Nightingale :

Lah? Ini kan emang GoMxKagami, bukan AoKaga ajah. jadi yang lainnya juga nanti muncul.

Calico Neko :

Ahaha... kocak apanya ya? ==a

Tenang, Abang Aho cuma nyicip kok segitu mah. Belom apa-apa buat dia itu,

AkaKaga? Ini GoMxKagami dah pokoknya. Lengkap!

akaisora hikari :

Ok~

giovina. fr :

Dia uke bersama kok, Aomine Cuma salah satunya aja :v

widi orihara :

Siiip!

kisafuuma :

Aku mikirin Kagami dulu, Kuroko dipojokan. *tiba-tiba bergidik*

Raicho19 :

Wah, beruntung nih. Emang ada kok yang kamu sebutin, tapi masih perkenalan aja sih. Belum seriusan. XD

Yuki Jaeger :

No comment. Ohoho... #plak!

Mei-desu :

Tenggelemin dulu pikiranmu, Rate-nya malah turun dichapter ini. XD #PHP mode

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

**Genre : Freindship, Romance**

**Rate : T for now**

**Warning!**

**AU, Yaoi, BL, Harem!Kagami, Seirin!Himuro, OOCngeness, Typo dan sebangsanya.**

**Nick Say FuckerShit For Kagari's present**

**Kiseki no Sedai Boy Band**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Kagari Hate The Real World *****

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ada apa kau memanggilku, Akashi?"

Aomine berbalik setelah menutup pintu ruang pribadi Akashi. Menatap pemiliknya yang saat ini tengah duduk di seberang meja bacanya. Ditangan pemuda merah itu terdapat buku tebal dengan sampul hitam dan tulisan yang bahasanya tidak Aomine mengerti.

Pemuda dim itu masih tetap berdiri di depan pintu saat Akashi tak mengucapkan apapun setelah kedatangannya. Hanya menatapnya tak lebih dari tiga detik, sebelum heterokrom itu kembali fokus pada deretan kata dibuku diantara jemarinya.

Sepasang biru gelap menatap dalam diam, lalu menghela napas. "Sei," panggil Aomine.

Kedua sudut bibir Akashi tertarik ke atas. Buku ditangannya ia tutup dan ditaruhnya di atas meja. Mata berbeda warna itu melihat Aomine sepenuhnya. "Oh, kau sudah datang," jelas bagi Aomine ucapan itu hanya kebohongan belaka.

"Duduk, Daiki," Akashi tersenyum tipis dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran empuk 'singgasananya'.

Aomine tak bicara lagi. Ia langsung berjalan mendekati sofa di sebelah kanan meja Akashi. Mendudukan dirinya di sana dan kembali menatap Akashi yang sejak tadi terus saja memasang senyum mencurigakan –bagi Aomine- kearahnya.

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Aomine. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu sedikit heran karena pagi-pagi sekali seperti ini Akashi memanggilnya untuk bertemu. Tidak wajar, karena biasanya jika ia dipanggil maka seluruh anggota Kiseki no Sedai juga ikut dipanggil. Tapi melihat hanya dirinya yang ada di sini, artinya Akashi hanya memanggilnya saja kan?

Senyum Akashi semakin melebar, satu tangannya menyusup ke balik meja yang tak bisa dilihat oleh Aomine. Namun saat melihat tangan itu kembali terangkat dengan sesuatu seperti kain putih diapit jemari Akashi, mata Aomine menyipit.

"Jelaskan, Daiki," titah Akashi.

"Dari mana kau dapat itu?" tanya Aomine. Ia melirik benda ditangan Akashi dengan jantung yang sudah dag dig dug was-was. Terlebih melihat mata berbeda warna yang saat ini menatapnya tanpa ekspresi walaupun senyum tengah mengembang diwajah pemilik mata itu.

"Kamarmu, tepatnya di keranjang pakaian di kamar mandimu," ucap Akashi.

"Kau masuk ke dalam kamarku?" Aomine mengernyitkan alisnya. Ada nada tak terima dalam pertanyaannya barusan. "Kau masuk hanya untuk mengambil pakaian kotorku selama minggu dalam keranjang di kamar mandiku?"

Akashi menghapus senyuman dari wajahnya, "'Pakaian kotorku', Daiki?" ia mengulang sepenggal ucapan Aomine, "Seingatku, aku tak pernah melihat pakaian ini dalam daftar 'apa-apa yang kau beli'," ujarnya.

"Aku baru –"

" –membelinya?" ucapan Aomine dipotong Akashi.

Emas dan merah menandang Aomine dengan datar, "Benarkah, Daiki?"

'Crap!' Aomine meruntuk saat ia melihat tangan kiri Akashi sudah memegangi gunting merah. Apa lagi saat melihat masing-masing bagian gunting itu bergerak saling menjauh dan bagian tajamnya menyelip diantara baju putih ditangan Akashi yang lain.

"Kau berbohong. Kau mengenalnya," pernyataan langsung. Aomine tidak memerlukan penjelasan lanjut atas bagian 'nya' dari kata 'mengenalnya' dari ucapan Akashi. Akashi selalu tahu apapun yang orang-orang disekitarnya lakukan, meskipun itu adalah hal paling pribadi sekalipun. Dan Aomine paling tidak menyukai bagian itu.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Sei," ujar Aomine. Biru gelapnya mengikuti pergerakan gunting ditangan Akashi yang saat ini bergerak lurus mengikuti sambungan jahitan dipinggir baju. Ditekan sedikit saja baju itu bisa terobek gunting Akashi.

Pemuda berkulit gelap itu menahan napasnya saat gerakan gunting itu benar-benar akan merobek bajunya. "Aku pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi itu hanya kebetulan. Sebatas itu, dan aku tidak berbohong saat aku bilang tidak mengenalnya. Aku memang tidak mengenalnya. Tahu namanya saja saat Audisi," jelas Aomine.

Akashi mengerjap dua kali, "_Souka_?" tanyanya dengan nada sulit dijelaskan. Antara terkejut, main-main ataupun hanya menganggap apa yang diucapkan Aomine itu hanyalah bualan semata untuknya.

Akashi menjauhkan benda dengan dua sisi tajam itu dari baju putih ditangannya. "Definisikan kata 'bertemu' itu, Daiki," ucapnya dengan nada santai namun tetap tak melunturkan penekanan perintah di dalamnya.

"Seiju –" Aomine ingin membantah, menyangkal semua dari apapun pikiran pemuda merah itu atas dirinya. Namun untuk kedua kalinya, Akashi menyela ucapannya lagi.

"Padaku,"

Fokus Aomine langsung tertuju pada Akashi seutuhnya. Ia menatap dengan alis mengernyit dan bibir terbungkam rapat setelah mendengar kata terakhir Akashi. Pemuda yang saat ini tengah tersenyum dengan misteriusnya pada dirinya. Ia menunggu kepastian dari pendengarannya atas apa yang Akashi ucapkan namun yang ia dapat malah Akashi yang terdiam dan terus menatapnya.

Aomine mengesah. Ia beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan mendekati dimana Akashi duduk dikursi nyamannya. Ada apa dengan pagi ini sampai-sampai ia harus berhadapan dengan macan yang suka perintah-perintah.

Senyum Akashi semakin mengembang saat Aomine berjalan memutari mejanya dan berdiri tepat di samping tempat duduknya. Kedua lengan pemuda biru tua itu masing-masing sudah berada diantara sandaran kursinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tuk_ –_tuk_!

Langkah dari kaki beralas _heels_ putih sepuluh senti berhenti tepat di depan gerbang besi yang terbuka. Menghadapkan tubuh pemiliknya pada dua gedung besar yang terhubung oleh bagungan 'jembatan' di lantai duanya. Untuk beberapa saat, kaki itu tetap memaku di depan gerbang. Melihat keseluruhan depan dari gedung sekolah bertuliskan Seirin High di samping gerbang yang saat ini ada di hadapannya.

"Ah... Ini Seirin? Lumayan bagus juga,"

Kaki itu kembali berjalan, memasuki lingkungan di seberang gerbang. _Dress_ putih selutut yang dipakainya bergerak-gerak sesuai ritme langkah yang diambilnya. Hal yang juga sama terjadi pada rambut pirang panjang bergelombangnya.

Senyum mengembang dari bibir berpoles lipstik _pink_ natural diwajahnya saat suara-suara dari orang yang dilewatinya tertangkap oleh indra pendengarannya. Namun hal itu tak membuat langkahnya memasuki kawasan sekolah terhenti walau sejenak. Ia sangat ingat, untuk apa dan apa yang harus ia lakukan di tempat ini.

"Lihat dia, dia cantik sekali,"

"Wajahnya manis,"

"Dan tinggi. Tunggu, bukankah dia –"

"Model itu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Decitan sepatu yang 'bercumbu mesra' dengan lantai di dalam gedung olahraga menggema memenuhi ruangan. Suara berisik yang terus-terusan bersua di tengah lapangan basket dari dua orang yang saat ini tengah saling beradu gesit. Salah satu diantara kedua orang itu membawa benda bulat berwarna oranye mengarah kecoklat yang terus-terusan memantul antara lantai dan telapak tangan.

_One on one_, mungkin istilah biasanya untuk apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh kedua orang itu. Saling memperebutkan bola, menghadang dan mencetak angka dengan memasukan bola itu kedalam _ring_ lawan.

"_Matte_, Himuro!" suara teriakan membahana itu datang dari pemuda bersurai merah gelap bergradasi hitam pada bagian bawahnya. Ditangan kanannya kini tengah men_drible_ bola sembari berlarian untuk mengejar pemuda lain yang saat ini terus menghindari kejarannya.

"_Now way_! Lepaskan bola basket itu dulu!"

"Aku akan melepaskannya tepat diwajahmu!"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan berhenti berlari!"

Tunggu –kenapa yang mengejar malah orang yang membawa bola? Dan kenapa yang dikejar justru terus menghindar dan seakan tidak ingin melihat benda bulat bertekstur kasar itu? Ada yang salah. Dan oh, kenapa wajah dari pemuda bersurai merah gelap itu seakan ingin memakan bulat-bulat orang yang tengah dikejarnya.

"Kemari kau! Akan kubuat wajahmu itu dihantam bola, Tatsuya!" teriakan dari Si surai merah gelap kembali terdengar.

"Aku kan sudah bilang maaf! _Its just a joke_, _Okay_!"

"Akan ku tunjukan bagaimana itu lelucon yang lucu padamu!"

.

.

"Ano... apa yang mereka lakukan?" Koganei Shinji, pemuda bersurai coklat gelap dengan bibir membentuk mulut kucing bertanya dengan sebulir keringat dingin menggantung dipelipisnya. Telunjuk kanannya mengarah pada dua orang yang saat ini tengah main 'kucing-dan-anjing' mengelilingi lapangan basket. Tempat seharusnya mereka latihan siang ini.

Pemuda itu menoleh ke sampingnya, melihat anggota tim basket Seirin yang lain dengan serempak menggeleng tak tahu menahu.

"Mereka sudah seperti itu sejak pagi. Ma –maksudku, Kagami terus-terusan mengumpat saat di kelas dengan menyebut-nyebut nama Himuro. Dan tiba-tiba saja adegan kejar-kejaran itu terjadi saat Kagami melihat Himuro memasuki gedung olahraga," Furihata menjelaskan. Pemuda berambut coklat itu bergidik melihat wajah terbilang menakutkan Kagami yang masih mengejar Himuro. Masing-masing dari mereka bahkan bisa melihat aura-aura hitam yang menguar keluar dari tubuh pemuda itu.

_BRAK_!

Pintu terjeblak dengan kasar bersamaan dengan seorang pemuda berkacamata masuk ke dalam ruangan. Wajahnya terlihat kusut awut-awutan dengan urat-urat kemarahan menyembul dikeningnya.

"Dimana dua orang bodoh itu!" tanyanya dengan penuh kekesalan.

Serempak orang-orang yang ditatapi tajam oleh pemuda berkacamata itu menunjuk ke tengah lapangan dimana Kagami dan Himuro masih saling kejar-kejaran.

Urat kekesalan didahi pemuda berkacamata itu bertambah satu. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah dengan bunyi 'kratak' dari pelemasan jari-jari tangannya. Senyum iblis tiba-tiba hinggap begitu lebar diwajahnya.

"Khukhukhu... hahahaha!" tawa menggema bersamaan dengan langkah kaki penuh tekanan berat yang mengarah pada kedua orang yang tidak tahu menahu nyawa mereka sebentar lagi berakhir.

.

.

.

.

"Ini salahmu," ucap Himuro. Tangan kirinya mengelus belakang kepalanya yang terasa seperti dihantam batu.

Sepasang _ruby_ mendelik kearah Himuro, "Grrr... Aku belum selesai denganmu!"

_Duagh! Duagh!_

"_ITTAI_!" teriak dua orang itu bersamaan. Mereka tersungkur di lantai setelah mendapatkan tendangan penuh niat di punggung mereka dari orang yang saat ini berwajah lebih menyeramkan dari saat Kagami marah tadi.

"AKU MEMANG BELUM SELESAI DENGAN KALIAN!" napas terengah-engah, bahu yang naik turun dan mata yang mendelik galak. Hyuuga Junpei, tujuh belas tahun. Merasa tekanan darahnya naik seratus persen hanya dalam waktu kemarin sampai sekarang. Pemuda bergelar kapten tim basket sekolahnya itu benar-benar sudah habis kesabaran pada dua orang yang saat ini masih meringis mencium lantai.

"Berani sekali kalian membolos latihan kemarin, hah! Apa kalian pikir bisa memenangkan _Inter High_ semudah bibir kalian kubuat jontor mencium lantai!" semprotnya.

"Sudahlah, Hyuuga. Mereka pasti punya alasan untuk melakukan itu,"

Delikan galak terarah pada pemuda bertubuh besar di sampingnya yang langsung mengangkat kedua tangan di depan dada. Memasang gestur menyerah padanya. "Setidaknya dengarkan mereka dulu, ok?" Kiyoshi Teppei tersenyum kecut saat mendapat picingan tajam dari teman seangkatannya itu.

Hyuga menghela napasnya. Kedua tangannya terlipat didada dengan mata yang menatap tajam dua orang di depannya. Wajahnya sedikit didongakan, memberikan kesan angkuh dan ketegasan siapa yang berkuasa saat ini, "Jelaskan alasan kalian, aku akan memutuskan hukuman yang tepat setelah mendengarnya," titahnya.

"Itu..." Himuro tersenyum kaku-kaku. Ia melirik Kagami yang masih meringis meratapi tapakan kaki dibaju seragam sekolahnya sebelum kembali menatap Kapten tim basket mereka.

"Sebenarnya –"

Himuro menceritakan seluruh kejadian yang dialaminya kemarin. Termasuk dengan rencananya untuk mengerjai Kagami agar pemuda itu mau ikut audisi meski dengan cara paksaan sembunyi-sembunyi yang mendapatkan delikan tajam pemuda merah itu saat ia bercerita. Termasuk juga menerima umpatan pemuda itu setelah ia menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Si raven tersenyum seperti biasanya dan menatap Kapten tim mereka yang saat ini mendadak jadi beku dengan wajah aneh. "Begitulah. Setelahnya tanyakan saja pada Taiga," ucapnya dengan tepukan ringan dibahu Kagami.

Kagami menepis tangan Himuro, "Ish! Jangan sentuh-sentuh!" ucapnya galak.

Himuro tertawa pelan dan mengacak rambut Kagami hingga berantakan. Tindakan yang mengundang decakan sebal dan wajah kesal dari 'Adiknya' itu. Namun kali ini Kagami tak menepis tangan itu dari kepalanya.

"_C'mon, I say sorry_,"

"Yeah, _whatever_!" ucap Kagami masih kesal.

_Kratak!_

Kedua kepala yang saling berhadapan itu menoleh bersamaan saat mendengar bunyi-bunyian di sebelah mereka. Kagami dan Himuro meneguk ludah mereka merihat Sang Kapten melihat mereka dengan alis berkedut dan tangan yang mengepal seperti berancang-ancang untuk kembali menggeplak kepala mereka.

"Sudah selesai?" Hyuga tersenyum manis.

Kagami dan Himuro mengangguk cepat merasakan aura berbahaya Si Kapten. Terlebih, senyum manis diwajah yang dipenuhi urat kemarahan semakin menambah kesan menakutkan untuk keduanya.

"Ka –Kapten!"

Hyuga menggeram dan menoleh kearah timnya. "Apa!" tanyanya galak.

"Kenapa banyak orang di sini?" Izuki Shun, pemuda dengan rambut hitam belah tengahnya menunjuk arah pintu keluar dimana banyak sekali siswa-siswa Seirin berdesakan di sana. Hyuga mengarahkan pandangannya pada apa yang ditunjuk teman satu SMP-nya itu. Melihat jejalan orang yang saling serobot masuk gedung olahraga dan memadati bawah panggung disisi ruangan. Ia juga melihat banyak dari mereka membawa buku dan pulpen.

Pemuda berkacamata itu mengerutkan alisnya saat matanya menangkap seseorang di depan kerumunan itu. Seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang bergelombang.

"Ba –bagaimana, kamu mau kan Kise-_chan_?"

"Etto... terima kasih-ssu," gadis di tengah kerumunan itu tersenyum manis pada orang-orang di depannya. Sepasang emas yang dibingkai mata seperti kucingnya mengerjap lucu saat menangkap orang-orang berseragam putih di pinggir lapangan basket tengah menatap kearahnya. "Um, aku ada urusan. Bisa kalian tunggu beberapa menit?" tanyanya halus.

Para kerumunan itu mengesah kecewa namun tetap mengangguk. Mereka menyingkir dengan teratur dan berjalan ke luar gedung. Gadis yang dipanggil 'Kise-_chan'_ melambai dengan senyuman manisnya sampai kerumunan itu benar-benar pergi. Setelah memastikan semuanya keluar, gadis itu turun dari duduknya di pinggiran panggung. Suara ketukan _heels_nya menggema saat ia berlari kecil kearah sekumpulan orang dipinggir lapangan basket.

"Kagamicchiii!" teriaknya lantang dengan tubuh yang menubruk pemuda merah gelap yang tengah duduk di lantai. Kagami yang ditubruk tak sempat untuk merespon hingga tubuhnya terjeblak ke belakang dengan gadis itu memeluk lehernya.

'He?' Anggota tim Seirin yang lain terdiam dengan wajah cengo sebelum beberapa saat kemudian teriakan keras membahana di dalam ruangan besar itu.

"HEEEEEEEE?!"

.

.

.

"Kagami _teme_!"

"Siapa gadis ini hah!"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang sudah punya pacar, Taiga?"

"Kenapa kau mendahului para _Senpai_-mu!"

"_COTTO MATTE_!" Kagami terengah. Dadanya kembang kempis saking menahan kekesalan ditanya-tanya dan diberondong pernyataan menyudutkan dari anggota timnya mengenai gadis pirang yang saat ini duduk dan mengapit tangan kanannya seenak udel dia.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa gadis ini!" tegas Kagami penuh keyakinan.

"Jangan berbohong pada kami! Tidak mungkin kau tidak mengenalnya! Bagaimana dia bisa tahu namamu dan memelukmu begitu saja!"

"Katakan yang jujur!"

"Kau curang! Curang!"

"Argggggh!" Kedua tangan Kagami mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Menjambakinya keras sebelum salah satu tangannya menunjuk gadis di sampingnya. "Kau ini sebenarnya siapa! Katakan pada mereka kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku!" tanyanya setengah berteriak.

"_Mou~ hidoi_, Kagamicchi! Padahal kemarin baru bertemu, kenapa kau cepat sekali melupakanku-ssu!" bibir berlapis lipstick _pink_ mengerucut kecil.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu!" bantah Kagami cepat saat merasakan aura tidak mengenakan dari seluruh anggota tim basketnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, bukankah kau Kise Ryuuki!" seruan itu berasal dari seorang Furihata Kouki. Pemuda bersurai coklat tanah itu langsung mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya. Membuat Kagami dan yang lainnya memandang heran, terutama dengan nama yang disebut oleh pemuda itu.

"Ini dia!" Furihata menunjukan sebuah majalah fashion –ternyata seorang Furihata Kouki cukup memperhatikan _fashion_ remaja masa kini- dengan sampul seorang wanita bersurai pirang bergelombang yang tengah berpose manis layaknya boneka porselen.

"Ki –KISE RYUUKI?!"

"_Ha'i_, itu aku-ssu!" gadis pirang itu menjawab riang.

Kagami makin ciut saat aura-aura gelap semakin memekat keluar dari tubuh orang-orang di depannya. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak kenal gadis ini!" Kagami mengumpat dalam hati karena ucapannya tak membuat pandangan menguliti yang terarah padanya berkurang sedikitpun. "Dan kau, lepaskan tanganku!" ia menyentak tangannya yang digelayuti gadis itu dan beranjak menjauh. Matanya memicing tajam pada gadis itu.

"Hi –_hidoi_..."

Pemuda merah gelap itu mengerjap saat suara lirihan terdengar dari kepala pirang yang menunduk. Tangan putih gadis itu mengepal, meremas ujung _dress_ putih selututnya.

"Kagami _teme_! Kau membuatnya sedih!" Hyuga memukul belakang kepala Kagami dengan keras. Membuat Si merah mengaduh sakit dan cepat-cepat berjongkok seraya mengelusi bagian yang terpukul telak.

"Minta maaf padanya cepat!"

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu perasaan wanita!"

"Kau kasar sekali pada wanita!"

"Dewasalah sedikit kalau sudah punya pacar!"

"Kenapa aku terus-terusan dipojokan dari tadi?!" Kagami berteriak frustasi.

"Hehe..." suara tawa pelan itu membuat keributan dan tindasan pada Kagami berhenti dengan berpasang mata menatap kepala pirang yang terangkat dan menunjukan wajah cerah yang tengah tersenyum manis, "Bercanda, te-he!" gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya dan bertepuk tangan pelan di samping pipi kanannya. Sikap yang manis sekali.

Kagami menyumpah serapahi gadis tidak-tahu-siapa di depannya dan dengan gerutuan-gerutuan tidak jelas keluar dari mulutnya seraya masih mengelusi kepalanya yang nyut-nyutan.

"Masa kau lupa, Kagamicchi," Gadis itu menumpukan kedua tangannya dimasing-masing samping tubuhnya. "Aku yang kemarin-ssu! Kise, Kise Ryuu –AH, Kise Ryouta-_desu_!" suara gadis itu tiba-tiba saja berubah sedikit berat dari sebelumnya. Membuat orang-orangnya di depannya mengerjap bingung. Kenapa suaranya jadi seperti... laki-laki?

Mata Kagami menyipit penuh selidik, "Aku tetap tidak mengenalmu," ucapnya.

Gadis yang mengaku sebagai 'Kise Ryouta' itu kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau menyebalkan-ssu. Padahal aku sudah susah-susah datang kemari tahu!"

"Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa kau!" kekeuh Kagami.

"Kise..."

" –Ryouta?"

Seluruh anggota Seirin membeku ditempat. Otak mereka merespon dengan lambat saat nama seseorang yang sangat amat mereka kenal terngiang ditelinga mereka. Kise Routa, Kise Ryouta yang itu kah? Kise Ryouta yang sering muncul di televisi? Kise Ryouta yang pemain drama itu? Kise Ryouta yang penyanyi itu? Yang model itu? Dan yang paling penting, Kise Ryouta personil Kiseki no Sedai kah?

"..."

Hening yang tiba-tiba membuat Kagami yang tengah saling bersitegang dengan 'gadis' di depannya menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat anggota timnya yang mematung tak bergerak dengan heran campur bingung.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Kagami dengan alis berkerut heran.

"Tidak tahu-ssu," Kise menjawab tanpa diminta, padahal pertanyaan itu jelas bukan tertuju padanya. Tapi, beberapa saat kemudian teriakan yang entah untuk keberapa kalinya terdengar lantang diseluruh penjuru gedung olahraga.

"KISE RYOUTA?!"

.

.

.

"Kagami, kenapa kau tidak cerita pada kami?"

"Apa dia benar-benar Kise Ryouta, Kagami!"

"Ya Tuhan, Kise dari Kiseki no Sedai ada di sini!"

"Bagaimana bisa kau sembunyikan hal besar seperti ini?"

"Taiga. _Ya' know I love this thing! And this! Oh –my_, Kise Ryouta!"

"KENAPA KALIAN TETAP MEM_BULLY_KU?!" Kagami lelah dan tidak tahan lagi. Ia berteriak seperti gorila lepas dari kandangnya di kebun binatang Ragunan di salah satu negara nan jauh di sana. Tangannya meremas-remas rambutnya lebih keras dengan wajah bermasa depan suram.

Kenapa orang-orang ini tetap memuntahkan isi pikiran mereka padanya. Menjadikannya kambing guling bahkan setelah mereka tahu yang sebenarnya. Dan apa-apan katanya gadis pirang ini adalah Kise Ryouta?! Dari mananya coba dia ini Kise yang itu? Kise yang ditemuinya waktu audisi kemarin?

Dilihat dari manapun orang di hadapannya kini itu jelas-jelas perempuan! Sedangkan Kise yang itu kan laki-laki!

"Mou~ jangan keras-keras-ssu. Aku bisa dalam masalah kalau sampai ketahuan," Kise cemberut, ia menatapi anggota tim basket Seirin dengan wajah _a la_ bintang iklannya.

Andai, seandainya saja mereka yang ada di hadapan Kise tidak tahu jika Kise itu laki-laki, mungkin saat ini mereka akan mengatakan jika sikap dan wajah 'Kise Ryuuki' sangatlah manis. Sayangnya ia sudah membocorkan identitas aslinya tadi.

"Ah, tapi bukan itu masalahnya sekarang-ssu!" Kise berseru tiba-tiba. Ampun, dirinya hampir saja melupakan tujuan awalnya datang ke tempat ini. Wajah Kise tiba-tiba saja berubah serius dengan tatapan matanya tertuju lurus pada pemuda merah gelap yang saat ini tengah menggerutu karena masih ditanyai macam-macam oleh teman-temannya.

Yang ditatap cuma bisa balik menatap dengan bingung dan alis bercabangnya yang mengerut. "Apa?" tanya Kagami sanksi.

"Kagamicchi, mengenai kemarin –"

"_Iiada_," Kagami memotong cepat. Kedua tangan yang menjambaki rambutnya turun dengan ia yang berubah memandang laki-laki ber-_crossdressing_-ria di depannya malas.

"Eh?! Tidak bisa-ssu! Kau harus. Kalau Akashicchi sudah memutuskan kau jadi yang baru, berarti kau itu yang baru-ssu!"

"Kemarin kan sudah kutolak. Kenapa kalian tetap saja memaksaku," ucap Kagami dengan lambaian tangan malas, "Aku tidak tertarik sama sekali masuk _BoyBand_-mu. Lagi pula aku ikut juga karena 'seseorang' sudah 'mengerjaiku'," lanjutnya dengan tatapan tajam pada pemuda bersurai raven yang berdiri di sampingnya. Kagami menaikan sebelah alisnya saat melihat pemuda itu diam saja.

'Kenapa dia?' pikir Kagami heran.

"_Iieeeeee_! Akashicchi bisa membunuhku kalau aku tidak bisa membawamu padanya-ssu!" Kise memekik dan menubruk Kagami dengan sebuah pelukan lagi. "Aku tidak mau mati-ssu!"

"Kagamicchi harus terima! Aku juga sudah setuju dengan Akasshicchi! Midorimacchi, Murasakibaracchi, Momoicchi dan Aidacchi juga setuju-ssu!"

"Sekali ku bilang tidak, berarti aku tidak mau. Dan lepaskan aku –Oi!" Kagami mendorong wajah Kise dengan telapak tangannya. Menunjukan wajah risih ditambah kesalnya karena Si pirang ini.

"Kau sudah dipilih Akashicchi!"

Kagami menggeram dan hampir saja menabok wajah Kise jika saja satu tangan porselen tak cekatan menghentikannya.

"_What you are doing_, Taiga?" Si pemilik tangan porselen itu menggeplak kepala Kagami sebelum tersenyum pada Kise yang masih menggelayut pada pemuda merah itu. Apa dia lupa kalau orang yang hampir dipukulnya itu adalah seorang _public figur_?

"Maaf, laki-laki ini memang agak tempramen. Jangan pikirkan kelakuannya," ucap Himuro ramah.

Kecoklatan bening melirik kearah Himuro. Memandanginya lebih dari lima detik sebelum kembali menatap Kagami. "Kagamicchi, ayolah-ssu~" Kise mulai membujuk lagi. Tak mempedulikan Himuro yang saat ini melihatnya dengan alis berkerut. Apa dia baru saja diacuhkan?

"Ck! Tatsuya, jangan diam saja! Jauhkan dia dariku!" koar Kagami.

Himuro tersadar dari diamnya, ia kembali bicara pada Kise. "Kise-_san_, tolong lepaskan Taiga dulu. Aku yang akan bicara dan membujuknya,"

"Apa?!" Kagami melotot.

"Benarkah-ssu!" tanya Kise bahagia. Ia melepaskan Kagami dan berjongkok manis menghadap Himuro. Lupakan _dress_nya yang sedikit tersingkap dan menunjukan paha putihnya. Sekali lagi, andai saja orang-orang di sana tidak tahu jika 'gadis' di hadapan mereka ini laki-laki.

Anggukan kaku dari Himuro membuat wajah Kise makin cerah. Pemuda pirang itu langsung kembali ke tempat duduk panjang dan mendudukan dirinya di sana setelah Himuro berjanji Kagami tidak akan menolak permintaannya.

"Tatsuya, aku tidak mau! Apapun yang akan kau katakan padaku, aku tidak akan ikut dengan Si kepala kuning itu!" tolak Kagami mentah-mentah.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," Himuro tersenyum dan mengapit leher Kagami dengan lengannya sampai pemuda merah gelap itu tercekik saking kencangnya. Bagi Kagami, senyum Himuro kini menunjukan suatu 'niat' tidak baik untuknya.

Himuro menyeret Kagami keluar dari gedung olahraga dan baru melepaskannya saat mereka sampai di belakang gedung itu. Ia menatap adiknya itu dengan wajah serius, membuat yang jadi objek tatapan sanksi sendiri.

"A –apa?"

"Kau diterima?" tanya Himuro.

Kagami yang tidak mengerti hanya menatap Himuro dengan alis berkerut.

Menghela napas, Himuro kembali bertanya. "Kau diterima menjadi bagian dari _BoyBand_ itu?"

Wajah Kagami langsung menekuk, "Aku tidak mau," ucapnya. Sepertinya ia ingat akan apa tujuan Himuro menyeretnya menjauh dari anggota tim lainnya dan juga Si Kise itu.

"Dengar dulu, Taiga,"

"Aku tidak tertarik menjadi artis, penyanyi atau apalah itu. Kau tahu kan, tujuanku kembali ke Jepang itu untuk apa? Basket, untuk basket, Tatsuya. Jika kau memang sangat menginginkan aku masuk ke lingkungan seperti itu, kenapa tidak kau saja yang ikut mereka?" Kagami kukuh.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa _BoyBand_ mereka dinamai Kiseki no Sedai, Taiga?" tanya Himuro.

"Tidak tahu, dan aku tidak mau tahu. Paling-paling karena orang-orang yang menganggap mereka itu ajaib, jin iprit, atau bahkan iblis yang sedang menyamar," ucap Kagami agak kesal. Tiba-tiba saja ia jadi ingat kejadian di toilet dengan pemuda berkulit gelap yang ternyata anggota _BoyBand_ itu.

Kalau bertemu lagi, ia janji akan membuat perhitungan dengannya. Hah! Enak saja dia meraba-raba Kagami tanpa ada timbal baliknya! –Eh? Maksudnya bukan berarti ia mau raba-raba orang itu juga.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti hanya dengan kata-kata," Himuro menghela napas, "Sudah, sekarang kau bilang saja mau jadi anggota mereka,"

"Ap –apa –" ucapan Kagami dipotong.

"Aku akan ikut bersamamu dan menunjukannya sendiri,"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kagami setuju,"

Kise yang sedang duduk manis dan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan serta memberikan tanda tangan seorang 'Kise Ryuuki' karena ia menolak untuk memberi yang 'Kise Ryouta' secara gratisnya pada para anggota tim basket Seirin, langsung beranjak dari duduknya. Membiarkan majalah-majalah yang ada dipangkuannya jatuh berserakan di lantai dan berjalan mendekati dua orang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan.

"Benarkah-ssu?" tanya Kise antusias.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang setuju!" bantah Kagami, "Lagi pula pelatih juga tidak akan mengizinkan. Sebentar lagi kita juga akan menghadapi _Inter High_ dan aku tidak mau melewatkannya!"

Kise tersenyum lebar, "Soal itu, aku sudah mengatasinya!" ucapnya terlampau riang. Ia merogoh tas kecil berwarna putih dengan tali rantai khas gadis-gadis remaja feminin dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Melakukan sesuatu pada ponsel itu sebelum ia mendekatkannya pada telinga.

"Halo~ Papacchi!"

'Papacchi?'

Sekarang Kagami mulai mengerti kenapa namanya ditambah-tambah oleh pemuda pirang di depannya ini. Dia melakukannya pada semua orang. Setidaknya itu menurutnya.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin kau bilang pada Kagamicchi kalau dia bebas dari latihan selama bersama kami-ssu." Kise berbicara pada seseorang yang dihubunginya.

"Iya-ssu. Dia tidak mau, jadi Papacchi bisa bantu aku kan?" tanya Kise. Wajahnya kembali menunjukan senyum dengan tangan yang menyodorkan ponselnya kearah Kagami. "Ini-ssu. Ada yang ingin bicara padamu, Kagamicchi!"

Kagami menatap curiga pada ponsel ditangan Kise. Matanya mengerjap saat suara yang sepertinya tidak asing ditelinganya terdengar dari ponsel itu.

'_Kagami, ini aku,'_

"Pelatih?" Kagami nyambar ponsel Kise.

'_Ah, ya. Ini aku. Aku ingin kau ikut dengan Kise-_kun_, tidak usah ikut latihan juga tidak apa-apa,'_

Kagami melotot tak percaya, ia memandangi ponsel Kise untuk memastikan dirinya tak salah dengar jika yang berbicara barusan adalah pelatihnya, lalu kembali mendekatkannya ketelinga, "Ap –apa? Tapi kenapa? Bukankah kita harus latihan lebih keras, sebentar lagi kan –"

'_Papa, kau sudah janji untuk tidak menyuruhku memakai baju seperti ini!'_

'_AAAAH~ RIKO-TAN~! ANAK PAPA MANIS SEKALI!'_

'_Berisik!'_

Mengerjapkan mata dua kali, Kagami tambah horror mendengar teriakan melengking yang hampir membuat telinganya budek. "Pela –"

'_Ok, begitu saja. Kau tidak usah memikirkan latihan ini dan itu, berusaha saja dengan _BoyBand_ barumu. Sekarang ini aku sedang sibuk, jadi semoga berhasil –tut tut tut -Plip!'_

Ponsel biru ditangannya ia tutup dengan tangan yang terjatuh lunglai dikedua sisi tubuhnya. Kagami menatap Himuro dengan tampang bosan hidup. Demi apa, ia jauh-jauh datang ke Jepang dari Amerika itu untuk jadi pemain basket profesional di negara kelahirannya ini. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia harus terjebak dan dipaksa ikut masuk _BoyBand_ cuma gara-gara seorang Himuro Tatsuya mengerjainya.

DEMI APA?!

"Ini salahmu," ucap Kagami dendam.

Sedangkan yang disalahkan hanya tersenyum-senyum dengan tidak ada rasa salah-salahnya sedikitpun. Dan –oh, jangan lupakan Kise yang juga tersenyum penuh kemenangan padanya. Benar-benar sangat menyebalkan dua manusia di dekatnya ini.

.

.

.

.

**Kiseki no Sedai**

.

.

.

.

Sembilan puluh sembilan koma sembilan persen saat ini _mood_ Kagami anjlok sampai ketahap neraka paling dalam dan panas. Panasnya lebih-lebih dari lahar gunung merapi, lapisan terdalam dari muka bumi dan cambuk liar matahari. Bagaimana tidak, ia yang setelah hanya bisa pasrah menerima dirinya direkrut dengan tidak ikhlasnya jadi anggota _BoyBand_, langsung ditarik-tarik keluar dari sekolahnya oleh pemuda pirang super menyebalkan tukang _crossdressing_.

Itu baru yang pertama, dan belum apa-apa. Karena setelah diseret paksa, Kagami masih harus diangkut oleh mobil van berwarna hitam layaknya tengah jadi korban penculikan anak. Dicueki sepanjang jalan meski ia terus-terusan bertanya –berteriak- dirinya mau dibawa kemana.

Dan saat mobil van yang ditumpanginya itu berhenti. Kagami cengo tingkat kuadrat mendapati ia ada di depan rumahnya dengan banyak orang berseragam putih-putih yang keluar masuk rumahnya. Mengangkut tas-tas berisi baju-baju dilemarinya.

_The mother fucking shit!_

Kagami ngamuk seketika.

"APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI RUMAHKU?!"

"Eh! Kagamicchi, tenang-ssu! Aku yang menyuruh mereka untuk membereskan barang-barangmu!" Kise menahan tangan Kagami saat pemuda merah itu ingin melemparkan pot tanaman terdekat pada petugas pindahan yang memandangi mereka dengan bingung.

"_Teme_! Apa alasanmu mengobrak-abrik rumahku, hah!" teriak Kagami. Tangannya mencengkram _dress_ depan Kise. Pemuda pirang yang dicengkramnya itu sedikit limbung karena terkejut hingga tubuhnya oleng dan menubruk Kagami. Sedikit beruntung tidak jatuh karena Kagami menahan tubuhnya.

_Trak_!

"Eh?" Kise mengerjap, manik madunya saling tatap dengan merah dimata Kagami. Keduanya melongok ke bawah, tempat dimana suara yang mereka dengar seperti suara kretakan. Dan Kise langsung menghorror begitu melihat sebelah hak tinggi yang dipakainya ternyata patah.

"EEEEEEH?! Bagaimana ini?! Aominecchi bisa membunuhku-ssu!" teriak Kise seperti orang kepanikan. "Kagamicchi! Kau harus tanggung jawab!"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Memangnya apa yang kulakukan? Dan jangan alihkan pembicaraan! Suruh orang-orang itu mengembalikan barang-barangku!" ucap Kagami. Ia mendorong tubuh Kise menjauh.

"_Heels_-ku patah karena kau menarikku-ssu! Jadi kau juga harus tanggung jawab menghadapi Aominecchi!" –perasaan Kagami saja, atau ucapan Kise barusan mirip sekali dengan gadis remaja labil yang hamil diluar nikah dan minta pertanggung jawabannya sebagai Si ayah jabang bayi? Dan apa pula itu Si dekil Aomine dibawa-bawa? Dia jadi Bapak Si gadis maksudnya?

"Tanggung jawab apa? Bukan salahku tahu!"

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu-ssu! Aku hanya minta Kagamicchi tanggung jawab!"

"Oh! _C'mon, YOU GUYS STOP IT_!"

Kedua orang yang tengah saling tuding salah menyalahkan itu menoleh serempak. Mata mereka mengerjap saat mendapati seseorang telah berdiri di samping mereka.

"Momoicchi?"

Mata sewarna sakura mendelik pada Kise. Kedua tangan yang bercakak dipinggang berlekuk ramping serta hentakan satu kakinya ber-_hight heels_ lima belas sentinya semakin menegaskan bentuk kekesalan dari wajah cantik dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut kecil.

Momoi Satsuki, dua puluh satu tahun. Wanita berambut merah muda panjang, tubuh yang melebihi kata proporsional. Bekerja sebagai manager _BoyBand_ terkenal Kiseki no Sedai. Saat ini tengah merasakan apa yang namanya dicueki 'anak' sendiri. Sudah sekitar enam atau tujuh menit ia berdiri di samping dua orang bodoh yang tak henti-hentinya terus berteriak. Berusaha untuk menyela dimana ada kesempatan, tapi yang ia dapat malah pertengkaran _absurd_ antara dua laki-laki beranjak remaja.

"Momoicchi mau apa kemari-ssu?" tanya Kise. Ia berdiri dengan sedikit gemetaran, menahan tinggi tubuhnya agar tetap sama. Itu menyulitkan, karena _heels_nya baru saja dipatahkan Kagami –Ok, itu hanya tuduhan.

"Ki-_chan_, terlalu lama! Kau pikir bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu hari ini!" ucap Momoi.

"Bukan salahku-ssu! Kagamicchi yang sulit sekali dibujuk!" Kise menunjuk Kagami yang kini menatapnya dengan mata menguliti. Pemuda merah itu dongkol, kenapa pula ia harus disalahkan lagi?

"Cukup! Kau –" Kagami menunjuk balik Kise, "Dan siapapun-kau!" telunjuknya yang lain mengarah pada wanita bersurai merah muda di sampingnya. "Cepat suruh orang-orang itu mengembalikan barang-barangku!"

_Bruk_!

Tepat setelah ucapan Kagami barusan, pintu mobil pindahan ditutup dari luar. Menyatakan jika pekerjaan dari petugas pindahan itu sudah selesai. Dan tidak menunggu lagi, mobil berwarna putih abu-abu itu meluncur pergi dari kediaman Kagami.

Kagami cengo.

Kalau mobil itu pergi dengan semua pakaian dan barang-barangnya, ia mau pakai apa nanti?

.

.

.

"MAU DIBAWA KEMANA BARANG-BARANGKU, DASAR PENCURI?!" teriakan itu membuat Kise dan Momoi menutup kedua telinganya. Sedangkan Kagami yang berancang-ancang untuk berlari mengejar truk pindahan yang membawa barang-barangnya terjungkal seketika saat kedua kakinya dijegal oleh dua tangan berbeda hingga wajahnya mencium aspal.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, _Teme_?!"

"Kagamicchi bodoh ya? Masa mau mengejar truk itu dengan berlari?" tanya Kise. Si pirang berjongkok di samping Kagami yang meringis mengelusi wajah malangnya. "Lagi pula untuk apa kau mengejarnya-ssu? Kagamicchi kan memang akan ke tempat truk itu berhenti,"

"Ha?" Belum sempat Kagami mengucapkan apapun, tahu-tahu dirinya sudah diangkut –ditendang- ke dalam van oleh wanita bersurai merah muda yang boleh juga kuatnya. Matanya mengerjap-erjap bingung melihat lambaian tangan dua orang yang semakin lama semakin menjauh darinya. Tidak! Bukan mereka yang menjauh, tapi van yang dinaikinya yang melaju.

"_Bye-Bye_, Kagamicchi!"

"..."

Sudah ah. Kagami diam saja. Dia lelah dari tadi teriak-teriak melulu.

.

.

.

.

.

B4 Nomor 15 Crimson Gold

Kira-kira itulah yang tertera pada dinding pagar setinggi tiga meter yang berada di hadapan Kagami sekarang. Dinding pagar yang di atasnya ditancapi berbagai kawat berduri dan paku. Tanpa sadar Kagami meneguk ludahnya. Kenapa ia merasa seperti akan masuk kerangkeng bui ya? Terlebih dengan dinding-dinding yang dibiarkan dirambati oleh sulur-sulur tanaman liar.

Ini? Supir yang membawanya ini tidak salah alamat kan? Kok jadi agak _horror_ begini?

Tapi anggapan menyeramkan di balik dinding pagar itu segera ditepis Kagami saat melihatnya sendiri. Ia ternganga, di balik dinding itu ternyata terdapat halaman luas dengan rumput-rumputan hijau yang sangat asri. Pepohonan tinggi tumbuh disetiap tiga meter dinding pagar. Dan juga matanya mengerjap begitu melihat bagunan megah dua lantai namun memanjang berada di depannya.

Mobil van yang ditumpanginya berhenti di pagar kecil di depan bangunan itu. Kira-kira berjarak dua puluh meter dari pagar menyeramkan yang pertama tadi. Ia turun tanpa diminta, sementara mobil van itu melaju pergi setelah beberapa saat kemudian setelahnya.

Apa benar ia harus masuk ke sini? Tapi, kenapa tempat ini sepi sekali?

_Klik_!

"Oh, kau sudah datang –nanodayo,"

Kagami berjengit, hampir saja jantungnya copot mendengar suara yang ia kira tidak ada wujudnya. Manik merahnya menatap ke depan dimana saat ini seseorang tengah berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka. Laki-laki berjas hitam, pakaiannya terkesan formal. Bulir keringat mengaliri pelipisnya begitu melihat rantai besi yang digulung empat kali ditangan laki-laki itu. Kagami ingat bertemu Si rambut hijau berkacamata di depannya ini saat audisi kemarin.

"Waktunya tidak tepat, orang-orang di rumah ini sedang tidak ada. Tapi kau bisa masuk, kamarmu di lantai dua. Di depan pintu sudah ada tulisan namamu, jadi kau tidak mungkin tersesat –nodayo," ucapan terkesan buru-buru itu membuat alis Kagami berkerut.

"Akashi dan Aomine sedang pergi bekerja. Kise, kuyakin kau bertemu dengannya tadi. Aku juga akan pergi –nanodayo, mungkin sampai malam. Jadi kau hanya akan berdua dengan Murasakibara. Orang itu sedang tidur, kuperingatkan untuk tidak membuatnya terbangun,"

"A –" Kagami disela.

"Jangan kacaukan rumah ini saat aku tidak ada. Aku pergi –nodayo," Si hijau melangkah melewati Kagami yang masih berdiri diam di depan gerbang. Menaiki mobil yang entah sejak kapan sudah terparkir apik di belakang Kagami.

Dan mobil itu pergi menjauh.

Kagami bingung harus bersikap seperti apa.

Yang tadi ngomong sama dia itu beneran orang apa cuma hayalan dalam otaknya saja? Dedemit nyasar?

"..."

Tolong, batin Kagami sudah lelah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ki-_chan_, sepertinya kau senang sekali hari ini?"

Kise tersenyum jutaan _watt_ pada wanita yang duduk di sampingnya. Tak menjawab namun meneruskan acara ganti _dress_ pakai bajunya tanpa gangguan. Melepaskan helaian kain putih halus itu dari tubuhnya dan menggantinya dengan pakaian yang sudah disiapkan oleh manager cantiknya. Tidak usah memikirkan urat malu, Kise kan tidak punya. –Bukan. Tapi untuk Kise, ia sudah terbiasa untuk ganti baju di depan wanita itu. Jadi bukan masalah lagi. Momoi juga cuek-cuek saja dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ki-_chan_, nggak jawab aku!" ujar wanita itu.

"Ne, Momoicchi?" Kise menyisir rambutnya.

"Apa?" tanya Momoi. _Manager_ sekaligus satu-satunya orang yang suka jadi tempat curhatnya Kise itu menatap dengan penasaran.

"Dia bagus kan-ssu?"

Momoi menatap bingung, "Dia bagus?" ulangnya dengan nada bertanya.

Kise menarik masing-masing sudut bibirnya sebelum tertawa kecil dan mengarahkan manik madu berkulauannya kearah luar kaca mobil.

"Hmm... tidak jadi-ssu,"

.

.

.

.

.

Kagami mengucek matanya. Ia menguap lebar dan membangunkan tubuhnya dari sesuatu yang empuk di bawah tubuhnya. Ia mengerang pelan, ada dimana dia sekarang? Matanya mengerjap dengan kepala yang menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Mengernyit begitu melihat banyak sekali warna ungu dalam penglihatannya.

"Mmmh..."

Tubuh Kagami mengejang. Kepalanya dengan cepat menoleh ke belakang begitu telinganya mendengar suara erangan yang jelas bukan berasal darinya.

"..."

Ungu lagi. Terus melihat ke bawah, Kagami mendapati kaus putih susu dengan sebuah lengan menjurus melingkari pinggangnya. Kagami mulai was-was, ia kembali melihat lebih bawah dan mendapati tubuh bagian bawah manusia yang normal. Ok, positif manusia. Ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal _horror_ kalau begitu.

Tapi...

KENAPA IA BISA BERADA DI SINI DENGAN SESEORANG YANG TERTIDUR DI SEBELAHNYA?!

Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi sebelumnya! Kagami menjambaki rambutnya dan mengap-mengap mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian sebelum dirinya bisa tertidur di tempat ini.

.

.

Ia masuk ke dalam rumah. Tengok kanan, tengok kiri dan tidak mendapati seorangpun di sana seperti yang diucapkan laki-laki hijau entah-siapa-itu. Lalu sesuai intruksi ia menaiki tangga ke lantai atas, berpikir untuk masuk ke tempat yang orang itu bilang kamarnya. Awalnya berinisiatif, jika itu kamarnya berarti kan barang-barang yang diangkut dari rumahnya pasti ada di sana kan?

Tapi, sesaat setelah kakinya menginjak lantai dua. Ia mengerjap mendapati seseorang tergeletak dengan amat sangat menyedihkan di ambang pintu yang yang terbuka. Dari pinggang sampai kepalanya yang bersurai ungu ada di luar ruangan dan bagian lainnya berada di balik pintu.

Khawatir yang ditemukannya adalah sesosok mayat dan ia jadi saksi pertama yang menemukan korban pembunuhan. Kagami hampir saja berbalik lari jika saja telinganya tak mendengar erangan dari yang dikiranya 'Si mayat'.

Memastikan dirinya tidak salah dengar, Kagami berjalan sepelan mungkin mendekati sosok itu. Mencolek-coleknya dengan agak kurang ajar dengan ujung sepatunya sebelum berjongkok dan menggantikan sepatu dengan jari telunjuk untuk menyentuh orang itu.

Ia sedikit terkejut begitu merasakan tubuh dingin darinya. Sudah berapa lama orang ini berbaring di lantai sampai Kagami menemukannya? Berjam-jam?

Modal nekad dan kasihan, akhirnya Kagami memutuskan untuk mencoba membangunkannya. Lalu ia ingat, Si hijau pernah berkata kalau di rumah ini ia hanya berdua dengan Murasakibara. Apa Si ungu ini yang namanya Murasakibara? Ia juga ingat tentang ucapan jangan membangunkan atau begitulah seingatnya Si Murasakibara ini.

Alis Kagami menekuk seketika. Terus bagaimana ia memindahkan orang ini kalau tidak dibangunkan? Diangkut? Digendong?

"..."

Hentikan memikirkan cara-cara itu. Itu hanya membuat otak Kagami tambah nyut-nyutan. Dilihat darimanapun orang ini tubuhnya lebih besar darinya. Yang ada bukannya Kagami berhasil mengangkat, tapi malah membuatnya 'tenggelam' tertimpa raksasa yang sedang tidur cantik ini.

Keputusan akhir, Kagami sepakat dengan pemikirannya untuk memapah Si ungu kembali ke dalam ruangan. Setelah bersusah payah untuk membuat tubuh besar itu bersandar padanya. Kagami kembali berdiri dan berjalan terseok-seok karena beban puluhan kilo yang tengah dibawanya.

Ini orang diberi makan apa sampai-sampai bisa seberat ini sih?! Kagami menggerutu dalam hati.

Setelah berada di samping tempat tidur super besar, Kagami menjatuhkan tubuh itu di atasnya. Ia akan langsung keluar dari ruangan itu setelahnya, andai saja saat ia menjatuhkannya itu tubuhnya juga tidak ikut jatuh di atas Si ungu.

Kagami mengumpat. Ia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk bangun namun hal selanjutnya yang terjadi membuat kedua matanya terbelalak. Pinggangnya seperti ditarik sesuatu dengan kencang dan berikutnya yang ia tahu tubuhnya sudah berbalik berada di bawah tubuh Si ungu.

_Bruk_!

Dan, setelah itu ia mencoba untuk melepaskan diri sampai ia kelelahan. Menyerah untuk melepaskan diri, ia memilih diam dan menunggu sampai orang yang menimpa tubuhnya bangun. Yah, sampai ia sendiri ketiduran.

"Kau siapa?"

Mata ungu kantuk-kantuk menatap Kagami dengan sebuah kuapan besar dari mulut yang menggumam. Mengerjap lambat dengan kepala yang maju mendekati Kagami yang melakukan hal sebaliknya, mundur dan sedikit menggeser tubuhnya menjauh.

"Mmm? Alismu kenapa?" Tangan besar mendekati wajah Kagami. "Kenapa ada dua cabang?"

_Tuk_!

Kagami menahan napas untuk beberapa detik. 'Apa yang...'

"_Ittai_! Apa yang kau lakukan, _Teme_?!" Kagami berteriak. _The Hell_! Orang ini baru saja mencabut alisnya!

"Aa... panjang sekali," mata ungu melihat helaian alis yang diapit dua jari besar sebelum meniupnya.

"Hei! Dengankan aku, Sialan!" teriak Kagami. Apa-apaan orang ini? Setelah melakukan kekerasan tidak terpuji padanya. Sekarang ia diacuhkan?

"Huh... _Nani_?" Kepala ungu menoleh.

Kagami merasakan urat kemarahannya sudah sangat menegang sampai-sampai membuat ubun-ubunnya berdenyut. "Kau..." Bahu Kagami naik turun menahan kesal. Ia meremas-remas jemari tangannya. Bolehkan ia tonjok sedikit saja orang di depannya ini?

_BRAK_!

"Murasakibaracchi! Bangun-ssuuuuuu!"

Teriakan membahana itu berasal dari pintu kamar yang dibuka –dobrak- kencang. Seseorang dengan rambut pirang dan senyum sejuta _watt_ sampai matanya menyipit menampakan dirinya di ambang pintu.

Kagami _speechless_.

"Eh? Kagamicchi? Sedang apa di sini-ssu?" Kise bertanya bingung. Pemuda pirang itu melangkah masuk dan berjalan cepat mendekati Kagami. Mendadak sikapnya berubah panik dengan tangan yang mengguncang-guncang bahu Kagami.

"Kau habis melakukan apa dengan Murasakibaracchi-ssu?!" teriak Kise.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu! Lepaskan aku, O –oi!" Kagami tak mau kalah dalam berteriak. Ia terus berusaha menjauhkan Kise darinya hingga terjungkal dan berguling-guling di tempat tidur dengan pemuda pirang itu. Oh, jangan lupakan makian yang keluar dari mulut Kagami.

"Aku lapar," Murasakibara, yang tak lain adalah Si pemilik kamar menuruni tempat tidurnya dan membawa kakinya berjalan keluar. Tidak mempedulikan dua orang dengan otak sedikit miring yang saat ini tengah menginvasi tempat tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lebih dari lima belas menit setelah Kise dan Kagami saling seruduk di atas tempat tidur. Keduanya sepakat untuk berhenti. Gencatan senjata, istilah kerennya. Sekarang ini keduanya tengah sama-sama terdiam mengatur napas. Berguling-guling di tempat tidur bahkan lebih melelahkan dari bermain basket seharian bagi Kagami. Dan semua itu salah Si pirang di depannya ini.

"Kagamicchi,"

"Apa!" tanya Kagami sengit.

Kise cemberut, "Ish, aku kan cuma memanggilmu-ssu!" ucapnya.

"Semua yang kau lakukan membuatku kesal!" ucap Kagami tega.

Kise tertohok. Wajahnya menekuk dua kali lipat. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, membuat Kagami sedikit merasa bersalah. Ingat, hanya sedikit. Ogah kalau ia harus minta maaf pada Si pirang ini.

"Aku cuma mau bilang makan malam sudah siap-ssu~" ucap Kise setengah merajuk.

Kagami melirik Kise sejenak sebelum menghela napasnya, "Baiklah," ucap Kagami.

Senyum langsung mengembang diwajah Kise. "Ayo-ssu!" ucapnya seraya menarik tangan Kagami. Membawa pemuda merah itu keluar kamar. Tak mempedulikan protesan yang keluar dari pemuda itu.

Saat menuruni tangga, Kagami bisa melihat ruang tengah lebih berpenghuni dari saat ia pertama kali melihatnya. Ia menangkap Si ungu berada diantara orang-orang itu, duduk manis di depan meja makan dengan piring penuh makanan manis. Di sisi lain Kagami melihat orang yang pertama ditemuinya di rumah ini tengah makan dengan tenang. Dan, ugh... alis Kagami menukik tajam begitu mendapati surai biru tua yang menyembul dari balik sofa di sebelah kiri meja makan.

"_Minna_! Aku membawa Kagamicchi!"

Semua kepala menoleh pada Kise dan Kagami yang menuruni anak tangga terakhir. Dengan masih menarik tangan Kagami, Kise berjalan menuju meja makan. Tidak kenal situasi dimana orang yang saat ini digaetnya tengah gugup berkelanjutan karena ditatapi berpasang mata sekaligus.

"Duduk, Kagamicchi!" Kise mendudukan Kagami di tengah-tengah dan menepuk kedua bahunya dengan riang. Kagami mengumpat, bisakah Si pirang ini peka sedikit?

"Ah, jadi semuanya sudah berkumpul?"

Kagami menoleh keasal suara. Melihat seseorang dengan surai merah darahnya berjalan mendekat. Ia meneguk ludahnya saat pandangan matanya bertemu dengan iris berbeda warna orang itu. Ah ya, ia ingat siapa itu.

Akashi Seijuuro.

Jangan tanya darimana Kagami tahu nama lengkap pemuda itu.

"Taiga,"

Kagami mengerjap. Apa tadi Akashi memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya?

"Kami tidak menyambutmu dengan seharusnya sebelum ini," Akashi menoleh pada anggota Kiseki no Sedai lainnya. "Atsushi,"

Murasakibara sedikit merengut sebelum bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan ke samping Akashi.

"Shintarou,"

"Aku tahu," kursi digeser ke belakang. Midorima berjalan ke samping lain Akashi.

"Ryouta,"

"Ha'i~ Akashicchi!" Kise berdiri di samping Murasakibara.

"_So shite_, Daiki,"

"A," Aomine beranjak dari sofa, mata birunya menyipit tajam pada Kagami.

"Taiga," Akashi tersenyum.

"Selamat datang dikehidupan barumu, bersama Kami. Bersama Kiseki no Sedai," ucap pemuda merah itu.

Kise tersenyum lebar dan membentangkan tangannya dengan ucapan 'selamat datang' terlampau gembira. Midorima mengangguk dan membenarkan kacamatanya, Murasakibara di sebelahnya hanya menatap malas Kagami dan sesekali melirik piring makanan yang ditinggalkannya dimeja. Aomine berdecih, namun tak mengatakan apapun.

Kagami hanya bisa diam tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa mendapatkan penyambutan yang sama sekali tak ia bayangkan seperti ini. Agak aneh, tapi ia berusaha untuk tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan kaku.

Bagaimana nasibnya setelah ini, eh? Kagami tidak tahu.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue~**

**A/N :** Beberapa scene diambil dari episode 2 Season 1 dan episode 2 Season 2 Kuroko no Basuke. Selebihnya berasal dari pemikiranku sendiri. XD~

Setelah ini Kagami resmi tinggal di camp-nya KiSedai *joged bahagia*

Artinya haremnya dimulai dari sini, ohohoho... aku adil loh, jadi jangan dikira yang dapet grepean Kagami cuma Aomine doang XPV

Ada yang mau memberi pendapat atau kritik?

Silahkan, Review~

Jaa na!


	4. Teaching 'X'

**Thanks To :**

**dhearagil,**

Alasannya nungguin Murochin muncul lagi ntar XD

**Lance Corporal Narin,**

Hanya orang-orang kurang panserpis yang bisa liat itu nylip AoAka *termasuk authornya*

**21. Nightingale,**

Ah... CBSB lagi nunggu ide /bilang aja elu WB/

**widi orihara,**

Ahaha.. Akashi ya~ #smirk

**Yumi Murakami,**  
Aku itu paling suka bikin Kagami apes seharian. Entahlah, lebih lucu aja kalo dia jadi uke polos yang sengsara dikelilingi semenya.

AkaKaga ya~ #smirk lagi

Seperti kataku diatas, aku kekurangan panserpis AoAka. XD

Nah loh? Belum apa-apa udah ada yang nanya gambang-gambangan :v

Jadi ibunda ya... hmm.. mungkin, tapi bukan buat semuanya. /bocor-bocor/

**Calico Neko,**

Aku ga bisa lanjutin MuraKaga TAT.. entah kenapa aku malah guling-guling ngakak pas mau bikin bagian mereka. Padahal udah kepikiran.

Haremnya mungkin untuk sementara ini sepoy-sepoy dulu.

**Raicho19,**

Mukkun belom ada ser-seran ama Kagami, jadi yang lain dulu XD~

Raepnya aku rahasiain... hmmm ohohoho /bu, elu udah gila/

**AoKagaKuroLover,**

Kagami akan manis pada waktunya.. ahay~ *nari hula*

**mey. chan. 5872682,**

Wokeh, met baca~ /balesan lu panjang(?) amat/

**Guest,**

Iya, Douzo~

**Shiori and Shiroi,**

Iadaaaa! #nutupinbadanpaketangan

Kagami aja yang diraep, daku rela.

Kagami : Gue nggak!

Ahaha... hmmm Boyband lain ya... aku ngutamain GoM dulu deh. Aku juga merasa Kagami itu manis banget kalo ukeh :3 #injeked

**rizkhamoechan,**

Ok~

Nggak kok, tenang aja. Dia masih maen basket.

**Mei-desu,**

Wkwkwk... nanti kamu disantet Si Tiger kalo bilang gitu. #Tos!

Meskipun nista, nanti dia dapet nistaan yang enaklah /nggak!/

**Yuki Jaeger,**

Ok~ ok~ ok~

**Cloud the First Tsurugi,**

Ok~ silahkan,,

**Ahn Ryuuki,**

Chap ini udah tanda-tanda *apanya?!*

Bertahap, biar satu persatu anggota kebagian. /Kagami : guenya daging kurban dibagi-bagiin!/

**minae cute,**

Kise: Kenapa-ssu! Aku juga bisa jadi uke kok! Sumpah-ssu!

Ah, Kise, dia masih 50;50. Tapi kayanya emang seme sih. *ngangkat jempol bareng Kise*

Boleh juga tuh yang Midorima... kalo nggak lucky itemnya itu Leo :v pan Kagami Leo. *niat nyogok Oha-Asa*

dan semua yang udah **follow, Fave, Siders**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

**Genre : Freindship, Romance**

**Rate : T for now**

**Warning!**

**AU, Yaoi, BL, Harem!Kagami, Seirin!Himuro, OOCngeness, Typo dan sebangsanya.**

**Nick Say FuckerShit For Kagari's present**

**Kiseki no Sedai Boy Band**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Kagari Hate The Real World *****

* * *

Kagami Taiga : 16 tahun

Kise Ryouta : 17 tahun

Aomine Daiki : 18 tahun

Midorima Shintarou : 18 tahun

Murasakibara Atsushi : 20 tahun

Akashi Seijuuro : 21 tahun

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"A –Aominecchi –yame –tehh!"

"A –Ah!"

"Che! Berhenti memberontak Kise,"

"_Demo –Ittai_!"

.

.

.

Begini, awalnya Kagami hanya ingin lewat saja di depan kamar bertuliskan 'Aomine's' dipintunya untuk pergi ke tempat latihan. Ia berjalan dengan santai-santai saja dengan peta rumah yang sempat diberikan Momoi Satsuki, selaku manager dan satu koper besar berisi CD album Kiseki no Sedai ditangan yang harus ia lihat di tempat bernama latihan itu.

"Kagamin! Aku minta maaf tidak bisa mengajakmu berkeliling ya! Ini peta rumah dan CD album yang harus kau tonton. Oh –dan minta bantuan sama yang lain saja ya kalau kau bingung. Hari ini aku banyak sekali pekerjaan!" katanya dengan tangan penuh tas-tas belanjaan dan _heels_ yang belum terpasang dengan benar dikakinya sampai-sampai wanita itu sempat jatuh di depan pintu rumah.

Yang jelas, meninggalkannya yang masih diam bertampang bingung atas penjelasan super cepat _manager_ wanita itu.

Oh, kembali lagi kemasanya. Tadinya ia hanya lewat di depan pintu kamar Aomine.

Itu tadinya.

Tapi saat telinga sensitifnya mendengar suara-suara aneh dari pintu berwarna biru tua itu. Entah kenapa kakinya berhenti untuk melangkah dan kepalanya menoleh penuh dengan tanda tanya di atas kepalanya. Matanya mengerjap seakan apa yang didengarnya tadi hanyalah khayalan dari pikirannya belaka.

"Ahh! Ini terlalu –sempit! A –Aomi –necchi!"

Tapi sekali lagi, saat suara itu kembali terdengar. Yang pada dasarnya Kagami itu orang yang sangat mudah sekali penasaran tentang sesuatu. Akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu. Dan entah ia beruntung atau memang Si pemilik kamar ceroboh sekali, pintu berwarna biru tua itu tidak tertutup dengan sempurna. Masih menyisakan celah lima senti hingga Kagami bisa melihat ke dalam ruangan.

Matanya dengan cepat jelalatan melihat kanan kiri ke dalam ruangan dari celah kecil itu. Di dalam sana hanya sedikit yang bisa dilihatnya karena pencahayaan yang sangat minim, bisa dibilang remang-remang. Ia menyipitkan matanya sampai sekecil mungkin untuk memperjelas penglihatan.

Meski samar, ia bisa melihat dua siluet di dinding sebelah kanan. Terlihat seperti satu orang tengah menahan satu orang lainnya pada dinding. Pikiran Kagami mulai ruwet dan mikir macam-macam, ia meneguk ludahnya sebelum kembali memastikan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Aku –tidak bi –bisa... Angh~!"

"Diamlah,"

"Ka –kau melukaiku –Aominecchi!"

"Heh, selama itu bukan wajahmu. Kurasa bukan masalah,"

"Ta –AAH! Tidak muat! Ja –jangan dipaksakan!"

Kagami menjatuhkan peta ditangannya, begitu juga dengan koper yang dipegangnya. Dan sialnya, koper itu jatuh ke depan. Mendorong pintu biru tua di depan Kagami untuk terbuka lebih lebar. Koper itu jatuh dengan bunyian kecil yang berhasil membuat dua orang di dalam ruangan menoleh pada dirinya yang berdiri mematung di depan pintu.

Sekarang dua siluet itu terlihat dengan jelas oleh Kagami. Begitu juga dengan ia yang terlihat jelas oleh mereka.

"Ka –Kagamicchi! Tolong aku-ssu!"

Itu tadi teriakan Kise yang saat ini tengah dihimpit dengan tubuh menghadap ke dinding. Wajah model pirang itu terlihat ingin menangis dengan penuh harap menatap kearahnya.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Kagami ingin membenturkan kepalanya pada sesuatu yang keras saat ini. Kise, penampilan pemuda itulah yang membuat Kagami tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Celana kulit hitam ketat yang dipakainya, pakaian yang juga terbuat dari kulit mengkilap yang nampak tengah diresleting oleh tangan seseorang yang saat ini menahan tubuh pemuda itu. Kelihatan sekali jika pakaian itu sangat amat ketat memeluk tubuhnya dan bisa dipastikan sulit sekali untuk menaikan resleting yang sudah terkunci di tengah punggung Kise itu.

Kagami meruntuk yang ada dipikirannya ternyata salah. Eh –tapi bukan berarti ia memang menginginkan yang dipikirannya itu terjadi! Bukan!

"Aominecchi! Pakaian ini terlalu sempit untukku-ssu!" teriak Kise. Ia nampak kesakitan sekali saat berusaha menggerakan tangannya untuk meraih tangan Aomine yang menahan punggungnya.

Aomine berdecak, "Ukurannya sama dengan Mai-_chan_. Dan jangan berani kau melawanku setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada _heels_ku," ucapnya.

"Aku bukan Mai-_chan_, Aominecchi! Dan aku sudah minta maaf-ssu~"

"Ini hukumanmu. Apa kau tahu berapa lama aku bisa mendapatkan _heels_ itu? Aku harus menggunggu tiga bulan sampai _heels_ itu berada ditanganku. Dan kau mematahkannya dengan sangat mudah," Aomine menarik resleting ditangannya lebih naik. Membuat Kise manahan napasnya karena sesak.

"Dan kau," Aomine menoleh pada Kagami yang masih diam seperti patung di depan pintu kamarnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di depan kamarku?"

Kagami menelan ludahnya, tidak mungkinkan ia bilang kalau tadi dirinya mengintip karena penasaran dengan suara yang didengarnya dari kamar Si Aho PK. TIDAK MUNGKIN! Mana mungkin ia mengatakan hal itu. Bisa-bisa lidah tajamnya Aomine langsung bicara macam-macam.

Kise yang masih meringis merasakan sesak dan tangannya lecet karena bergesekan dengan dalaman pakaian berbahan kulit tiba-tiba berseru dan menunjuk Kagami. Si pirang jadi ingat sesuatu, "Benar juga! Aominecchi, _heels_mu patah juga karena Kagamicchi! Dia yang mematahkannya, bukan aku-ssu!"

"Hah?" Kagami yang tiba-tiba dituduh mengernyit bingung.

Sedangkan Kise bisa bernapas lega saat Aomine berhenti menekan punggungnya, tubuhnya langsung merosot jatuh dan mengatur napasnya. Pakaian kulit yang Aomine paksa untuk ia kenakan benar-benar menyiksanya. Tapi Si pirang tidak bisa menahan senyum saat Aomine berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Meskipun harus menerima hukuman, setidaknya ia punya teman untuk dihukum. Itu pikirnya.

Kagami memasang sikap was-was saat Aomine berdiri tak jauh darinya. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu menatapnya dengan datar.

_Blam_!

Dan pintu kamar di depannya tertutup dengan cepat tepat di depan wajah Kagami.

"Ke –kenapa kau tutup pintunya-ssu!" Kise memprotes saat Aomine malah menutup pintunya tanpa melakukan apapun. Bukankah Aomine sedang marah karena _heels_ edisi terbatas yang dipakai Mai-_chan_ disuatu majalah patah? Dan ia juga sudah bilang jika itu bukan hanya kesalahannya.

"Heh," Aomine berbalik, ia tersenyum penuh arti pada pemuda pirang yang terduduk lesu di lantai, "Sekarang aku sedang ingin menghukummu,"

"_Iieeeeeeeeee_!" teriak Kise.

.

.

.

.

Dahi Kagami berkedut-kedut kesal. Matanya memandang penuh ketajaman sampai-sampai pintu di hadapannya seperti ingin ia lubangi. Apa-apaan itu tadi? Menutup pintu seenak jidatnya. Kagami meremas-remas udara dengan gemas. Si _Aho_ satu itu, berani sekali dia membanting pintu di depannya!

Oh, seandainya saja tidak ada peraturan yang melarang adu tonjok di dalam rumah ini. Kagami pasti sudah melancarkan niatnya pada Aomine sejak awal. Sayangnya rumah ini punya banyak sekali aturan bodoh yang membuatnya harus sabar-sabar agar tidak lepas kendali.

Bayangkan saja, dihari pertama ia sampai di tempat ini Kagami sudah disuruh menghapal seribu lima puluh dua pasal aturan rumah. Mengerti kan penderitaannya? Aturan rumah mana yang punya banyak sekali pasal begitu? Penjara? Ya, Kagami memang seperti berada di dalam penjara cinta. Lupakan kata terakhir. Sungguh, itu sama sekali bukan pikiran Kagami.

Serius, sampai hari ini. Hari keempatnya berada dan tinggal di rumah ini, Kagami baru bisa menghapal enam dari seribu lima puluh dua pasal. Bunyinya, seingat Kagami itu kira-kira seperti ini**. Pertama, semua penghuni rumah harus mandi di bawah pukul enam pagi. **Oh, Kagami tidak bisa menghentikan kedua alisnya yang terangkat penuh keheranan saat membaca aturan yang satu ini untuk pertama kalinya.

Yang kedua, **harus mengucapkan sapaan pada penghuni lain saat bertemu**. Dan untuk apa yang ini juga harus dimasukan ke dalam peraturan. Sumpah, nggak penting banget jika Kagami pikir-pikir.

Lanjut pada pasal ketiga, **Jika ingin meninggalkan rumah, penghuni harus memberitahukannya pada **_**Leader **_**selaku Akashi Seijuro ataupun **_**Manager**_** Kepala Momoi Satsuki.**

Dan, yang membuat Kagami meruntuk adalah pasal keempat, **Dilarang untuk berkelahi ataupun memulai perselisihan di dalam rumah ini. **_Shit_! Artinya ia tidak bisa melakukan pembalasan apapun pada Si Tuan PK menyebalkan itu. Dan jangan tanya apa pasal kelima dan keenam yang Kagami hapal, ia terlalu malas untuk mengingatnya lagi, ditambah masih banyak sekali pasal yang harus ia hapal seluruhnya.

Sudahlah, Kagami tidak mau mengingat lebih jauh lagi mengenai hal itu. Hari ini saja yang harus ia lakukan sudah banyak sekali. Dari menonton semua CD album di dalam koper hitam yang diseretnya, mempelajari gerakan dan tentu saja ia harus mencobanya.

Bagaimana ia bisa berakhir seperti ini, eh? Oh, Kagami tentu saja sangat ingat siapa pelaku yang membuatnya berada dalam situasi ini. Himuro Tatsuya yang katanya akan mengunjunginya, yang entah 'akan'nya itu kapan.

Ponsel dan seluruh peralatan komunikasinya juga disita dengan alasan agar konsentrasinya selama latihan dan mempersiapkan diri tidak terganggu. Setidaknya selama sebulan, itupun masih katanya.

Kagami menghela napasnya lelah, dengan enggan ia membuka pintu dengan tulisan 'Ruang Latihan' di atasnya –yang akhirnya bisa ia temukan setelah berkeliling rumah sambil melihat peta ditangan. Ia berjalan masuk dan menyeret koper ditangannya. Namun matanya mengerjap saat melihat seseorang sudah berada di dalam ruangan penuh lapisan cermin besar itu.

Dengan _T-shirt _merah yang sudah basah oleh keringat. Orang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pemilik surai merah dan matanya yang aneh karena punya dua warna berbeda.

Kagami meruntuk. Kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan Akashi di sini?

"Taiga, kenapa berdiri saja di sana?"

"A –ah. Tidak apa-apa," jawab Kagami saat Akashi menyadari keberadaannya. Ia menutup pintu ruangan dan berjalan masuk lebih dalam.

Berusaha mengacuhkan Akashi yang terus menatapnya, Kagami menaruh koper yang dibawanya di pojok ruangan dan mulai mengeluarkan beberapa keping CD di dalamnya. Lalu ia menoleh keseluruh ruangan.

"Ada apa, Taiga?" tanya Akashi. Ia menghentikan acara mengelap keringat dilehernya begitu melihat Kagami seperti orang kebingungan.

Kagami menggaruk pipinya, "Aku disuruh untuk menonton semua CD album ini, tapi aku tidak melihat sesuatu yang bisa kugunakan untuk err... menontonnya?" ucapnya tidak yakin.

"Maksudmu DVD _player_?" tanya Akashi.

Kagami mengangguk.

Akashi berjalan mendekati cermin besar di depannya sampai berhenti tak lebih dari beberapa senti dari cermin itu. Ia menginjak lantai di bawah kakinya lebih keras sebelum menoleh pada Kagami, "Bawa kemari beberapa CD itu," perintahnya. Kakinya mundur beberapa langkah saat lantai yang dipijaknya bergerak naik dan menunjukan kotak mesin DVD yang menyatu dengan lantai.

Kagami tidak bisa menghentikan matanya yang menatap penuh minat pada benda itu. Ok, di rumahnya ia juga punya. Tapi, sebegitu canggihnya kah sampai bisa tersembunyi di lantai begitu?

"Taiga, apa kau mendengarku?"

"O –oh. Ya," Kagami menghentikan pemikirannya itu saat suara Akashi kembali terdengar. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dengan membawa beberapa CD ditangannya dan berjalan mendekati Akashi. Ia menyodorkan empat CD ditangannya pada Akashi, membiarkan pemuda merah itu memilih satu diantaranya.

CD itu dia masukan ke dalam DVD yang setelahnya kembali masuk ke dalam lantai. Kagami mengerutkan alisnya, tidak terjadi apa-apa?

"Kau bisa _dance_?" tanya Akashi.

Kepala Kagami mengangguk sekali, "Ya, kurasa,"

"'Iya' atau 'kurasa', aku tidak terima dua jawaban," ucap Akashi. Si merah itu menyentuhkan telapak tangannya pada cermin dan ajaibnya cermin di ruangan itu langsung berubah gelap dengan angka-angka dan tulisan kecil muncul dibekas telapak tangan Akashi.

Meski bingung dengan keadaan sekitarnya, Kagami tetap menjawab Akashi, "Mungkin, bisa. Tapi hanya _dance_ biasa, bukan yang _breakdance_ atau sejenisnya," ucap Kagami.

Akashi tak berucap apapun setelahnya, hanya jari telunjuknya saja yang begerak menyentuh cermin berangka di depannya. Tak lama kemudian, cermin gelap di depan Kagami dan Akashi menunjukan sebaris kalimat yang berbunyi 'Akashi Elektra Corporation' dan sebaris kalimat lain di bawahnya, 'Kiseki no Sedai, _Suck My Hurt'_. Seketika cermin gelap itu menunjukan enam orang yang lima diantaranya Kagami kenali berdiri seperti patung dengan pakaian serba hitam sebelum lantunan musik terdengar dan mereka mulai bernyanyi.

Tapi, yang berambut biru halus itu siapa?

"Perhatikan, terutama gerakan pemuda berambut biru di samping Shintarou," ujar Akashi.

Kagami mengangguk dengan mata yang terus menatap cermin besar yang dengan ajaibnya lagi berubah menjadi layar besar berfungsi seperti televisi di depannya. Itu sebelum tangannya ditarik oleh Akashi.

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk melihatnya dari jarak enam puluh senti. Kau berencana merusak matamu, Taiga?"

Kagami manut saja saat di ajak berjalan kesisi lain ruangan, tidak lain berada beberapa meter dari layar besar tadi. Kagami duduk saat Akashi terlebih dahulu mengambil duduk dan menyandari kaca gelap di belakangnya.

Matanya kembali fokus pada gerakan keenam orang di dalam layar yang saat ini tengah bergerak lincah seiring dengan musik yang terdengar. Tidak menyadari sepasang mata yang tak teralih untuk tetap menatapnya.

"Apa pendapatmu, Taiga?"

Kagami menoleh saat Akashi tiba-tiba saja bertanya padanya. Namun yang ia dapat adalah Akashi tetap melihat lurus ke depan. "Pendapat, maksudnya?" tanya Kagami tidak mengerti.

"Tentang apa yang sedang kau lihat, tentu. Dan itu bukan aku," ucap Akashi.

"O –oh," Kagami tersenyum kaku, jawaban apa itu?

Kepala Kagami kembali pada posisi semula, melihat ke depan lagi sebelum menjawab ucapan Akashi. "Sedikit, entahlah. Aku merasa gerakannya seperti kadang sesuai musik, tapi kadang juga tidak. Aku tidak mengerti,"

Akashi melirik Kagami sejenak sebelum berdiri dari duduknya, "Bagian mana?" tanyanya seraya berjalan mendekati layar besar di depan.

"Setelah _reff_ pertama, dan saat musiknya sedikit turun," jawab Kagami. Ia memperhatikan secara seksama saat Akashi melakukan sesuatu entah apa yang membuat _video_ yang tengah berputar berhenti dan berganti dengan bagian awal.

"Di sini?"

Kagami mengangguk.

"Kemari," ucap Akashi. Pemuda bersurai merah darah itu berjalan ke tengah ruangan. "Lakukan seperti yang ada di sana," titahnya.

Alis merah bercabang berkerut ringan meski kakinya tetap berjalan mendekati Akashi. Kagami menggaruk tengkuknya, ia memandang bergantian Akashi dan _video_ di layar besar. "Err... yang mana? Gerakan keenamnya lebih banyak berbeda," tanyanya bingung.

"Gerakan siapa yang menurutmu paling kau bisa, Taiga?"

Kagami berpikir sebentar dan melihat kembali keenam figur di dalam layar, "Mungkin, Aomine," jawabnya.

Akashi tersenyum tipis tanpa Kagami sadari, pemilik merah dan emas itu berjalan kembali mendekati layar, "Aku akan memutar ulang, lakukan gerakan Daiki dari awal,"

"O -_Okay_," Memang Kagami tidak sepenuhnya mengerti, tapi saat _video_ kembali diputar dari awal. Kagami melakukan apa yang diminta Akashi padanya. Ia menggerakan tubuhnya sesuai dengan gerakan satu dari keenam orang di dalam _video_ itu. Gerakan Aomine.

Hanya sesekali Kagami berhenti saat gerakan Aomine terlalu cepat untuk ia ikuti dan kembali menari lagi.

"Salah,"

"Eh?" Gerakan Kagami berhenti sepenuhnya. Manik merahnya memandang Akashi dengan bingung. Salah? Maksudnya gerakannya ada yang salah?

"Apa gerakanku salah?" tanya Kagami.

Akashi berjalan mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak kecil layar kaca di belakangnya. "Saat kau bernyanyi, atau menari pastikan matamu terarah pada penonton. Dalam keadaan ini, aku. Melihat penonton merupakan salah satu cara menyampaikan perasaan dan pesan dalam lagu dan tarian yang kau lakukan. Lakukan lagi dari awal," ujar Akashi. Ia kembali memutar _video_ pada awalnya.

Kagami mengangguk dan kembali melakukannya dari awal, melakukan seperti yang Akashi beritahukan padanya. Ia menatap Akashi dan bergerak sesuai dengan apa yang dilihatnya di layar. Membagi penglihatannya antara gerakan Aomine dan kembali memandang pemilik dwi warna itu.

Jika Kagami boleh jujur, saat ini ia sangat merasa tidak nyaman. Apa lagi dengan dirinya harus menatap pemuda itu. Ukh... apa harus Kagami katakan jika mata Akashi yang terus melihatnya itu membuatnya merasa sedikit –gugup? Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja siapapun pasti akan gugup juga risih jika ditatap oleh seseorang yang tidak terlalu kau kenal dalam waktu lama.

Terlebih melihatnya tanpa berkedip sama sekali. Itu menggangu! Sungguh!

Kagami mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Akashi pada layar, cukup lama karena gerakan Aomine saat ini semakin sulit. Ini bagian _reff_ pertama yang menurutnya sedikit tidak pas dengan musik. Dan Kagami masih merasa tidak pas meski ia sendiri sedang bergerak mengikutinya.

"Hentakan tanganmu di sini,"

"E –eh?"

Kagami tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut saat Akashi tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di belakangnya dan memegangi kedua tangannya. Menggerakannya sesuai kehendak pemuda itu.

"Dengarkan liriknya baik-baik, bukan musiknya. Kau tidak bisa bergerak seperti Daiki jika masih terfokus pada lantunan musik. Hentakanmu terlalu lembut, lihat baik-baik. Gerakan Daiki berbeda dari personil lain, dia 'kasar'," jelas Akashi. Tangannya berpindah untuk memegangi bahu Kagami dan menekannya ke bawah. Sesuai gerakan yang ada di layar.

"Euh... –aku mengerti," ucap Kagami dengan anggukan kaku. 'Ini terlalu dekat!' dalam hati Kagami meruntuk. Akashi melihatnya saja sudah membuatnya gugup, apa lagi pemuda itu berdiri di belakangnya seperti ini. Kembalilah ketempatmu Akashi, ini sangat menyulitkan untuk Kagami.

Kagami menekuk sebelah kakinya persis setelah Aomine dalam _video_ melakukannya dan berputar ke belakang. –Tunggu! Apa tadi?

_Brugh_!

Dan ia menabrak Akashi dengan keras sampai keduanya terjatuh duduk di atas lantai. Kagami meringis dan mengelusi pantatnya yang terasa sakit. Matanya melihat Akashi yang juga ikut jatuh karena ulahnya.

"Hati-hati saat kau bergerak, Taiga," ucap Akashi. Pemuda itu terlihat mengelusi siku tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk menahan tubuhnya saat jatuh.

Kagami segera berdiri dan menjulurkan tangannya pada Akashi. "Maaf, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya cepat. Kenapa ia bodoh sekali sampai membuat mereka jatuh seperti tadi sih?

Akashi menatap tangan yang terjulur padanya cukup lama. Hal yang membuat Kagami semakin tidak tahu harus apa. Mungkinkah Akashi marah? Namun saat Akashi menggenggam tangannya dan menerima bantuannya untuk kembali berdiri, Kagami sedikit bernapas lega. Ia tidak mungkin memulai suasana tidak mengenakan dengan senior sekaligus _leader_nya dihari keempat dirinya bergabungkan? Itu sangat tidak lucu sama sekali. Bukan pilihan yang ia ambil pula. Terima kasih.

"Mulai dari awal, ulangi lagi. Empat kali, dengan melihat layar dan perhatikan baik-baik. Setelah itu ulangi lagi tanpa melihat sampai aku merasa cukup," ujar Akashi. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Kagami dan berjalan kearah layar. Mendudukan dirinya di sana.

Kagami hanya mengangguk dan tidak bertanya lebih lagi. Cukup tadi saja ia melakukan kesalahan. Terserah Akashi saja. Ia mulai kembali menari saat layar kembali menunjukan bagian awal _video_.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagami membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai dengan lemas. Napasnya memburu, mengambil oksigen cepat-cepat untuk mengisi kembali paru-parunya yang kehilangan pasokan. Sepertinya ia terkena serangan asma dadakan. Ia menatap langit-langit ruangan dengan sesekali meneguk ludahnya. Satu setengah jam. Ia tidak menyangka melakukan gerakan-gerakan tarian seperti itu bisa sangat melelahkan. Bahkan sampai membuatnya tak bisa menggerakan kakinya saat ini. Seluruh tubuhnya keram.

Baru semenit lalu Akashi mengatakan cukup setelah entah keberapa kalinya Kagami mengulang gerakan yang sama terus menerus tanpa berhenti. Bahkan pemilik dwi warna itu seakan tak peduli saat melihat cucuran keringat Kagami sudah membasahi lantai hampir disetiap tubuhnya bergerak mengikuti ritme musik.

Sekarang ia tahu satu hal tentang orang seperti apa Akashi Seijuuro itu. Dia kejam kalau sedang membimbing latihan.

"Taiga,"

Kagami menoleh pada Akashi yang saat ini tengah berjalan sembari membawa lembaran handuk putih ditangannya. Pemuda itu juga terlihat banyak mengeluarkan keringat karena ikut menari untuk mengajarinya. Mungkin dia lebih lelah dari Kagami karena harus ekstra tenaga dua kali lipat untuk memberikan intruksi setiap Kagami salah mengambil langkah.

Wajah Kagami seketika merasakan dingin yang menyejukan dan sesuatu yang menghalangi penglihatannya. Ia menggunakan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan apapun itu dari wajahnya. Alisnya sedikit berkerut saat tahu benda itu adalah handuk yang tadi dibawa Akashi.

"Biarkan handuk itu diwajahmu," ujar Akashi. Ia mengambil duduk di sebelah Kagami berbaring dan menutupi surai merahnya dengan handuk lain yang ia bawa.

"O –oh. Terima kasih," Kagami kembali menaruh handuk dingin berwarna putih itu diwajahnya dan membuang napasnya lega saat rasa sejuk kembali menyapa pori-pori wajahnya. Ia menutup matanya untuk meresapi rasa sejuk dari handuk itu.

"Dari caramu bergerak, apa sebelum ini kau pernah berlatih dengan seseorang?"

Kagami mengangguk, "Aku pernah membantu temanku menjadi _backing_ saat dia kekurangan orang. Sebenarnya aku bisa _dance_ juga karena selalu dipaksa menemaninya untuk meng_cover_ beberapa _dance _dari _BoyBand_ yang dia suka," jawab Kagami tanpa memandang langsung Akashi ataupun menyingkirkan handuk yang menutupi wajahnya. Lagi pula tangannya sudah sangat lelah sekali untuk sekedar melakukan itu.

"Bagaimana cara dia mengajarimu?" tanya Akashi. Ia melirik Kagami dari celah handuk yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Kagami berpikir sebentar, "Aku tidak yakin, tapi dia tidak terlalu memaksakan untuk bisa gerakan yang dia tunjukan saat itu juga," ucapnya.

"..."

Alis Kagami berkerut saat tak ada tanggapan apapun dari Akashi. Ia memutuskan untuk membangunkan tubuhnya meski masih terasa sakit sekali dibagian pinggang namun sebuah tekanan di bahu kirinya membuat ia kembali terlentang.

Kagami mengerjap, "Akashi?" panggil Kagami bingung. Ia tahu yang menekan bahunya barusan itu Akashi karena tidak ada siapapun di ruangan ini selain mereka berdua. Ia menggerakan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan handuk diwajahnya tapi gerakan Kagami terhenti saat suara berat terdengar begitu dekat ditelinganya.

"Jadi menurutmu aku pemaksa, Taiga?" Tengkuk Kagami merinding saat hembusan napas Akashi menerpa kulit lehernya.

"A –ah. Aku tidak pernah bilang seperti itu," sanggah Kagami. Titik-titik keringat jatuh dikulit lehernya sedikit membuat Kagami tidak nyaman. Seberapa dekat sebenarnya pemuda bersurai merah itu dengannya? Kenapa ia bisa merasakan hawa panas lain yang bukan berasal dari tubuhnya saat ini. Dan kenapa ia merasa suasananya berubah jadi _awkward_ begini?

Kagami meringis saat bahunya diremas kencang hingga ia bisa merasakan kuku-kuku Akashi menembus baju yang dipakainya. _Shit_! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini? Ia tak bisa melihat bagaimana Akashi karena penglihatannya terhalang oleh handuk.

"A –Akashi –"

"Ada dua hal yang perlu kau tahu dariku, Taiga," ucap Akashi lagi.

Kagami merasakan bulu kuduknya kembali merinding. 'Ini sebenarnya ada apa?!' batin Kagami sudah histeris.

"Pertama, berikan jawab hanya apa yang aku tanyakan. Aku tidak suka berbelit-belit," tekanan dibahunya semakin kencang. Kagami yakin akan ada bekas cetakan kuku Akashi dikulitnya nanti.

"Kedua –"

Kagami tak lagi merasakan kain handuk menutupi sekitar dagu dan pipinya meski matanya masih tertutupi oleh handuk itu, "Panggil aku Seijuuro saat hanya ada Aku di dekatmu," hawa panas saat Akashi bicara menerpa sebagian wajah Kagami yang tak tertutupi handuk.

Kagami meneguk ludahnya saat akhirnya tahu seberapa dekat jaraknya dengan pemuda bermarga Akashi itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Murasakibara, bukankah Akashi sudah melarangmu untuk membawa makanan ke ruang latihan? Kau memang ingin Akashi menyitanya –nodayo,"

"Hmm...Aku lapar, Midochin. Apa Midochin mau menggendongku kalau nanti aku pingsan –_tteba_?"

"Untuk apa aku menggendongmu? Lebah baik kubiarkan kau saja –nanodayo. Pingsan tidak akan membunuhmu, dan Aomine, apa yang kau lakukan pada Kise sampai anak itu mengurung dirinya lagi di kamar?"

"Apa urusanmu? Aku hanya memberinya sedikit pelajaran, dia saja yang terlalu manja,"

"Tapi akan jadi masalah kalau Akashi tahu dia tidak latihan hari ini,"

"Biarkan saja dia kena hukum. Lagi pula kau ibunya sampai mengurusi dia terus?"

"Apa kalian ini masih SD –nanodayo?"

_Cklek_!

.

.

.

"..."

Tiga orang yang tengah bercakap-cakap-ria tiba-tiba saja mendadak berubah hening saat pintu bertuliskan ruang latihan di atasnya dibuka oleh salah seorang dari mereka. Ketiganya kompak bungkam dengan pandangan mengarah ke dalam ruangan. Tepatnya pada dua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

Akashi yang tengah mengelap keringat ditangannya dengan handuk dan satu orang lagi yang terduduk diam dengan sebelah tangannya yang menutupi bagian bawah hidung dan bibirnya. Kagami Taiga, personil baru _boyband_ mereka yang menunjukan ekspresi seperti orang terkena _shock_ berkelebihan.

"Sintarou, Daiki, Atsushi, kalian tidak masuk?" Akashi menatap ketiga anggotanya yang terdiam di ambang pintu. Menyadarkan ketiganya dari pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Kau sudah di sini, Akashi?" Midorima yang pertama bersuara, ia menaikan kacamata ber_frame_ ungunya dan meletakan tas ransel hitam bergantungan kunci sebuah lonceng besar yang dibawanya di pojok ruangan. Diikuti oleh Murasakibara yang langsung duduk dan mengunyah keripik kentang dari bungkusan ditangannya.

"Ya, aku mengajari Taiga lebih dulu. Kurasa dia akan lebih cepat menguasai semuanya jika aku sudah menemukan cara yang tepat untuk melatihnya," jawab Akashi.

Ketiga orang yang baru saja datang itu langsung berwajah keheranan saat melihat Kagami tiba-tiba saja berdiri dan berjalan cepat ke arah pintu. Bahkan pemuda bersurai merah gelap itu menabrak Aomine yang menyandar pada pintu dan tanpa berkata apapun langsung pergi dari sana.

"OI!" Aomine berseru kesal. Namun Si penabrak tak menghentikan langkahnya sekalipun dan semakin menjauh. Ia berdecak, "Kenapa dengan Si Bodoh itu?" tanyanya penuh kekesalan. Pertanyaan yang sama pula mungkin berada dibenak teman seanggotanya yang lain.

Tapi mungkin, mungkin Aomine tahu kenapa Kagami bersikap seperti itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, satu orang diantara mereka tersenyum di balik handuk putih yang digunakan untuk menyeka keringat yang menyucur dipelipisnya. Menyapu helaian merah yang melekat basah pada keningnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kise baru saja keluar dari kamarnya saat melihat Kagami berlari menyusuri koridor dan melewatinya begitu saja. Sepertinya pemuda itu bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran Si pirang. Merasa ada yang salah dengan pemuda itu, Kise berteriak memanggilnya dan mengikuti Kagami. Ia berhasil menggapai satu tangan Kagami sebelum pemuda itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kagamicchi, ada apa-ssu? Kenapa kau berlari seperti tadi?" tanya Kise. Namun Kagami hanya diam dengan wajah yang menunduk, membuat Kise tak bisa melihatnya.

Kise yang khawatir merendahkan tubuhnya dan berusaha untuk melihat wajah pemuda itu.

"Kagami... cchi..." tapi yang terjadi justru Kise memandang tanpa berkedip begitu melihat wajah Kagami yang dipenuhi semburat merah dan mata yang menatap kearahnya dengan setengah kesal, namun tetap berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan.

"..." Si pirang merasa pikirannya _blank_ seketika. Kenapa... kenapa... kenapa... "GYAHAA! Kagamicchi! Jangan tunjukan wajah seperti itu padaku-ssu!"

Dan Kise mendorong tubuh Kagami memasuki kamar, tangannya dengan cepat menyentuh kenop pintu Kagami dan menutupnya dengan keras.

Selanjutnya Si pirang berlari sekencangnya ke pintu kamarnya sendiri dan menutup pintu itu dengan tak kalah keras.

_BLAM_!

Kagami cengo. Dengan tangan mengelus-elus pantatnya yang mendarat di lantai dengan begitu 'sreg'nya, Kagami memandang pintu yang baru saja ditutup Kise dengan alis berkerut. Kenapa tiba-tiba Kise berteriak dan mendorongnya seperti tadi?

Untuk sejenak ia melupakan alasan kenapa ia sendiri berlarian di koridor karena kebingungannya dengan sikap Si pirang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kucuran air hangat yang membasahi tubuh Kagami membuat pemuda yang baru neginjak umur enam belas tahun itu mengesah lega. Ia menengadahkan wajahnya, membiarkan air menjatuhi wajahnya dengan pijatan-pijatan kecil.

Bibirnya mengeluarkan suara ringisan saat air mulai membasahi bahu kirinya. Ia menoleh dan menyentuh bahunya dengan tangan lainnya. Iris merahnya menyipit ketika melihat bekas yang cukup dalam menggores kulitnya. Bibirnya mengesah. Apa kan ia bilang, bekas kuku Akashi benar-benar tercetak jelas dibahunya.

Jemari Kagami berganti untuk menyentuh bibirnya. Kenapa ia tadi –

"ARRRGH!" Kagami mengacak rambutnya kasar dan membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke dinding. Tenang saja, pelan kok. Kagami masih sayang sama jidatnya kalau nanti sampai benjol. Ia hanya sedang menyalurkan sedikit rasa frustasinya saja. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja ia benar tidak mengerti kenapa Akashi –ukh... Kagami tidak ingin menyebutkannya. Dan sebaiknya pun ia tidak memikirkannya lagi.

Menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, Kagami kemudian mematikan _shower_ mandinya dan beranjak dari lantai basah ke tempat yang lebih kering. Ia memutuskan untuk berendam saja hari ini. Tubuhnya juga terasa sangat pegal sekali karena latihan. Lagi pula masih ada waktu dua jam sebelum makan malam.

Oh, dan mengenai makan malam. Kagami jadi ingat pasal lain dari aturan di rumah ini. Kalau tidak salah, pasal dua belas. **Semua penghuni diwajibkan untuk mengikuti makan malam tanpa terkecuali **dan sesuatu tentang,** Makan malam dimulai pada pukul tujuh **begitulah kira-kira. Jadi sebelum itu, ia bisa sedikit membuat tubuhnya lebih rileks dengan berendam di _bathtub_.

Kagami mengambil satu botol sabun cair di pinggiran _bathtub_. Alisnya menukik ringan saat melihat aroma sabun yang tertewa di atas botol. Aroma mawar.

"..."

'HAAAAAAH?'

Apa-apaan ini maksudnya?

Kagami mengambil botol lain dari pinggiran _bathtub_ dan membaca satu persatu kata yang tercetak pada kemasannya. Matanya melotot dikala aroma yang sama tertulis dengan jelas dikemasan botol.

_Shampoo_ mawar. Sabun mawar. Pembersih wajah... SARI MAWAR?!

"Apa-apaan ini?!" jerit Kagami. Ia melempar semua botol yang dipegangnya ke lantai. Kenapa semuanya serba mawar begini? Apa tidak salah? Bukankah kemarin seingatnya semua botol-botol itu sama dengan semua yang biasa ia gunakan? Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi serba mawar semua?

Kagami mengusap wajahnya dengan sangat niat. Ia mengambil kembali botol sabun yang sudah dilemparnya. Terpaksa, hanya untuk kali ini ia akan memakainya. Karena tidak mungkin ia mandi tanpa memakai sabun. Maaf saja, ia tidak sejorok itu.

Setelah acara mandinya selesai, Kagami keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sehelai handuk yang melilit pinggangnya. Wajahnya masih terlihat tidak senang mengenai kenyataan tentang bau tubuhnya yang kini semerbak sewangi mawar. Ia mengutuk siapapun yang sudah mengganti sabun mandinya.

Kakinya melangkah dengan menghentak mendekati lemari pakaian dan membuka lemari berukuran besar di depannya dengan tidak berprikepintu-lemarian. Tangannya mencomot asal satu _T-shirt_ merah dan celana jeans selutut dari sana. Memakainya secepat kilat lalu menggunakan handuk yang tadi melilit pinggangnya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

Kagami kembali menggerutu saat rambutnyapun sama-sama berbau mawar. _God_! Seharusnya ia tidak usah memakai _shampoo_ itu. Dengan masih menggerutu, Kagami melirik jam dinding berwarna hitam yang tertempel di dinding putih kamarnya. Tiga puluh menit, sebaiknya ia keluar sebelum seseorang mendobrak pintu kamarnya seperti kejadian dua hari lalu atau saat ia berada di kamar Murasakibara.

_Klik_!

Kagami melepas pintu kamarnya dan memutar tubuh ke belakang. Ia melihat ke bawah dimana Midorima dan Kise sudah duduk disofa dengan televisi, sepertinya menunggu yang lain. Ia juga melihat Murasakibara yang baru saja turun dari tangga dengan bungkusan keripik kentang ditangan, seperti biasanya. Tapi ia tidak melihat Aomine maupun Akashi, entahlah. Mungkin memang belum di sana.

Kagami berjalan menyusuri depan kamarnya dan berbelok ke depan kamar Akashi. Ia meruntuk karena harus berbelok sana-sini hanya untuk sampai ke tangga. Ada apa dengan rumah ini sampai-sampai hanya ada satu tangga saja untuk ke lantai satu? Bukannya lebih praktis kalau di depan kamarnya juga ada satu?

Langkah Kagami terhenti saat melihat Aomine baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dengan sebuah map coklat besar ditangannya. Mata Kagami memicing tajam, masih dendam dengan kejadian yang lalu.

Oh ya, Kagami masih belum memaafkan soal _sekuhara_ itu.

Ia kembali berjalan dengan masih melihat Aomine yang juga berjalan mendekatinya, tepatnya mendekati tangga.

"Oi,"

Kagami melirik pemuda dim yang ia biarkan berjalan satu tangga lebih dulu darinya. "Apa?" tanya Kagami.

"Kau masih berhutang satu maaf untuk _heels_ku," ujar Si biru tua dengan langkah yang menuruni tangga.

_JEGEER_!

UAPAH KATANYA?!

Kagami merasakan urat kekesalan dikeningnya sudah lebih dari berkedut tapi hampir meledak. Si _Aho_ itu bilang apa? Berhutang maaf? MAAF?! Bukannya malah terbalik? Harusnya dia kan yang berhutang maaf padanya? Kenapa sekarang malah ia yang harus meminta maaf pada pemuda itu?

Kagami meremas-remas pegangan tangga dengan kesal.

"Minechin, apa itu?" Murasakibara menatap penuh penasaran pada map ditangan Aomine yang baru saja mendudukan dirinya dikursi sebelahnya. Si surai ungu itu memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat lebih dekat map coklat itu.

"Hasil kerjaku. Aku harus mencetak beberapa untuk tahu mana yang bagus saat nanti dikirim ke majalah," jawab Aomine yang tumben-tumbenan tidak sesinis biasanya. Pemuda bersurai biru tua itu menyeringai tipis, "Kau mau melihatnya?" tanya Aomine.

Murasakibara hanya mengangguk polos penasaran. Mata ungunya melihat bagaimana tangan Aomine membuka lilitan benang pada map itu dan mulai memasukan tangannya ke dalam. Dan saat tangan itu menaruh lembaran kertas berdasar putih yang dipenuhi gambar, mata Murasakibara mengerjap.

"Aaaa... Minechin, kenapa Kisechin diikat?" tanya Murasakibara. Alisnya berkerut bingung saat melihat gambar dikertas itu adalah foto Kise yang tengah terlentang di atas kain biru tua yang sengaja dikerut-kerutkan. Memakai pakaian ketat dari kulit berwarna hitam dan surai pirang panjangnya dibiarkan menyebar disekeliling, sebagian menutupi sedikit dadanya yang menyembulkan 'belahannya'. Wajah Kise terlihat sayu dengan tatapan coklatnya yang begitu tajam menghujam ke depan. Kaki dan tangannya diborgol rantai yang terpisah-pisah.

"IIIIEEEEEEEE!" teriakan membahana itu berasal dari Kise yang dengan cepat dan terpontang-panting melompati sofa yang didudukinya saat mendengar ucapan Murasakibara. Tangannya mengambil lembaran foto di atas meja makan dengan terburu-buru.

"Jangan dilihat! Aominecchi _hidoiiiiiii_! Kenapa kau mencetaknya-ssu?! Kau sudah janji tidak akan memperlihatkan ini pada siapapun! Kenapa kau malah bilang akan mengirimnya ke majalah juga-ssu!" teriak Kise. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca dan terarah pada Aomine yang hanya mengorek kupingnya karena polusi suara yang didengarnya.

"Aominecchi!"

Aomine berdecak, "Terserah padaku kan? Aku yang membuatnya. Kau hanya model, jadi diam," ucap Aomine.

"Tapi kau memalukan-ssu!" ucap Kise tak terima. Berita baik, karena Kise Ryouta ternyata punya yang namanya rasa malu.

"Dengar Ryuuki," Aomine menatap malas Kise, "Kau modelku, diam dan tidak ada bantahan,"

Wajah Kise memerah, "A –aku bukan Ryuuki-ssu! Walaupun difoto ini aku Ryuuki, tapi tetap saja tidak boleh! Aominecchi tidak boleh mengirimnya ke majalah-ssu!"

Aomine menyumpal telinganya dengan _headset_.

"Aominecchi!"

"Kise, kau pikir ini di hutan-_nanodayo_? Menyerah saja. Lagi pula gemini memang sedang berada di urutan ke tujuh hari ini, di bawah virgo. Kau tidak akan menang melawan Aomine-_nodayo_," ujar Midorima.

Kise mewek di tempat.

"Kisechin berisik," tambah Murasakibara.

Si pirang pundung di pojokan.

Kagami yang baru sampai di bawah tangga _speechless_ di tempat. Katakan padanya ia masih berada di bumi dan yang ada di depannya ini bukan alien-alien _absurd_ seperti halnya kelakuan mereka.

"Kenapa kau berdiri saja di bawah tangga, Taiga?"

Kagami berjengit pelan saat mendengar suara yang begitu dekat dengan telinganya. Ia menoleh dengan cepat dan menemukan Akashi berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Bulir keringat menggantung dikeningnya saat merah dan emas mengarah padanya sebelum memandang kearah depan dengan kaki yang berjalan melewati Kagami.

"Ryouta, Daiki. Apa kalian lupa apa yang kukatakan?" tanya Akashi. Ia mendudukan dirinya di kursi meja makan.

"_Demo_, Akashicchi. Aku tidak mau fotonya dikirim ke majalah-ssu," rajuk Kise.

Akashi menghela napasnya, yang paling tua dari anggota Kiseki no Sedai itu sudah terlalu sering mendengar keluhan Kise. "Baiklah, Daiki tidak akan mengirimnya. Sekarang duduk dan kita mulai untuk makan,"

Aomine berdecak kesal namun tak mengatakan ketidak terimaannya dengan ucapan Akashi, pemuda itu hanya memandang Kise dengan picingan tajam yang dibalas dengan wajah mesem-mesem penuh kemenangan dari Si pirang.

"_Ha'i_!" Kise beranjak dari tempatnya pundung dan mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Murasakibara.

Cara Akashi menyelesaikan ke-_absurd_-an anggotanya yang lain memang bisa dibilang cukup efektif. Kagami yang melihatnya hanya bisa menanamkan baik-baik catatan kecil dibenaknya, Akashi itu seperti ibu yang bisa mengatur anak-anaknya.

Pemuda merah gelap itu akhirnya berjalan mendekat setelah ketidak jelasan _homemate_nya berhenti. Ia mendudukan dirinya di depan Kise dengan Midorima yang juga baru saja duduk di samping kanannya. Si hijau itu terlihat memakai sesuatu di lengannya, seperti lonceng besar? Kenapa orang ini terus-terusan membawa sesuatu yang tidak lazim setiap hari sih?

Makan malam terasa sangat hening setelah itu, Kise juga tidak berceloteh macam-macam begitu juga yang lainnya. Sama halnya dengan suasana makan dari tiga hari yang sudah Kagami lewati. Sepertinya acara makan memang sudah biasa dalam keheningan, Kagami juga hanya tinggal mengikuti arus dan menikmati makanan yang tersaji di depannya.

Menikmatinya, tentu saja Kagami ingin sekali menikmati makannya jika saja tidak ada berpasang mata yang terus curi-curi pandang kearahnya saat ia makan.

Ada yang salahkah darinya sampai-sampai orang-orang ini terus meliriknya begitu? Kagami mulai risih dan tidak lagi berselera untuk menyantap sup di depannya.

.

.

"Etto... Kagamicchi?"

Kagami menoleh pada Kise yang memanggilnya. Makan malam sudah selesai beberapa menit lalu, tapi Kagami masih memilih diam di tempatnya. Sementara Midorima sudah duluan pergi ke kamarnya, Aomine juga sudah berselonjor nyaman di atas sofa dengan _joy_ _stick_ ditangannya bersama Murasakibara yang malas-malasan bermain dengannya. Dan Si _leader_, Kagami melihat Akashi pergi menjauh dengan ponsel ditelinganya beberapa saat lalu. Jadi tinggal dirinya dan Kise saja yang berada di meja makan.

"Apa?" tanya Kagami.

Kise beranjak dan mengambil duduk lebih dekat dengan Kagami. Alis pirangnya terlihat menekuk dengan hidung yang kembang kempis mengendus-endus.

"_Yappari na_," ujar Kise dengan ekspresi seperti mengerti akan sesuatu. Setelah itu wajahnya tampak sumringah dengan senyuman cerah.

Kagami menaikan sebelah alisnya dengan heran. '_Yappari... nani_?'

"Aku suka baumu-ssu," ujar Kise. Si pirang itu berdiri dari kursi dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga.

'... Hah?' Kagami mengerjap tidak mengerti, butuh tiga detik untuknya bisa lepas dari tampang melongo. Ia menoleh pada Kise yang saat ini tengah menaiki tangga seraya bersenandung. Ok, Kise positif gila bagi Kagami.

Sepasang iris biru dalam melirik Kagami dari ekor matanya. Bibirnya tertarik cukup tajam untuk membentuk seringai tipis mendengar apa yang diucapkan Kise beberapa saat lalu pada pemuda merah gelap itu.

.

.

.

.

**To be continue~**

.

**Susuna Urutan ruangan dalam rumah Kiseki no Sedai :**

**Lantai 1 ;**

*** Ruangan 1 ;** Masuk dari pintu langsung di hadapkan pada ruangan luas yang berfungsi sebagai ruang berkumpul, ruang makan, ruang santai dan ruang televisi, Tvnya nempel sama dinding ruangan 3. Bisa dibilang ruang serba guna. Di sebelah kanan ada tangga untuk naik ke lantai 2.

*** Ruangan 2 ;** Hanya disekat dinding, disebelah kiri ada ruang dapur tanpa pintu. Di dalamnya juga ada kamar mandi, tapi nggak besar.

*** Ruangan 3 ;** Di sebelah kanan ruang serba guna dan di bawah tangga ada ruangan sebesar lima kali enam belas meter untuk menaruh semua pakaian _show_, sepatu, aksesoris dan lain-lain. Pokoknya semua kebutuhan untuk tampil. Isinya mirip butik karena saking banyaknya baju-baju yang digantung.

*** Ruangan 4 ;** Masuk dari pintu, ruang serba guna dan di depannya lagi ada ruang tertutup yang biasa digunakan kalau tiba-tiba ada _meeting_, keperluan berdiskusi dan lain-lain. Biasanya disebut ruang kerja. Bentuknya, besar empat kali lima, setelah masuk pintu, di dinding dekat pintu ada papan putih untuk menulis, di tengah ada meja oval dengan sepuluh kursi disekelilingnya.

*** Ruangan 5 ;** Ada di belakangnya ruangan 4, di sebelah kanan ruang 4 ada jalan yang langsung menuju ke ruangan ini. Ruang 5 digunakan khusus untuk manager kepala. Isinya ada dua lemari buku, satu meja dan satu kursi, juga satu set sofa beserta mejanya di bagian kanan dari pintu masuk.

*** Ruangan 6 :** Masih di jalan yang sama, -jalannya lurus- setelah ruangan 5 ada pintu kaca yang mengarah ke taman yang luasnya sekitar dua belas kali dua belas meter, di taman ada pijakan kaki dari bata yang dibuat seperti huruf 'G', 'O', dan 'M' lalu ada kursi taman di bagian paling jauh dari rumah. Ada empat lampu taman di masing-masing pojoknya. Belok kanan dari taman ada satu ruangan, nah ini nih ruangan ke-6. Ruangan ini penuh alat-alat buat nge-_gym_. Ruang gym ini ada dua lantai, dibuat transparan dari kaca. Jadi bisa liat pemandangan diluar.

*** Ruangan 7 :** Ada di sebelah ruang gym alias cuma dibatasin sama jalan setapak dari bata dan ruangan ini nggak nyatu sama rumah. Ruang ini bisa dibilang ruang olahraga, kaya lapangan basket versi internasional, _volly_, bulu tangkis dan lainnya.

*** Ruangan 8 ;** Ini ruangan sebelah kanan ruang olahraga. Sama-sama nggak nyatu sama rumah. Ruang ini nih yang namanya ruang latihan. Di dalemnya cuma ada ruang kosong dan dindingnya dilapisin cermin semua. Termasuk bagian pintunya. Kalau nggak terbiasa bisa pusing karena kebanyakan bayangan.

*** Ruangan 9** ; Ini tempat agak mojok dikit, tadi kan kalau jalannya ke kanan ada ruangan gym, nah ini kalau belok kiri ada ruangan ke-9. Ini tuh kamar tamu, atau biasanya digunain sama Momoi kalau lagi nginep. Meskipun dia ini manager, tapi dia jarang banget ada di rumah. Dia punya rumah sendiri soalnya.

**Lantai 2 :**

**Catatan ; lantai dua ini khusus buat kamar para anggota Kiseki no Sedai. Jadi dari ujung kanan kiri ampe ujungnya lagi itu kamar semua. Urutannya ;**

**Ruangan 1 :** Dari ujung pas naek tangga, paling pojok itu kamar Midorima. Kamarnya sebelahan ama ruang gym di lantai 2, jadi kalau dia mau ke situ tinggal buka pintu di pojokan dan udah deh nyampe. Kamar dia nggak gede-gede amat alias paling 'sempit' dari yang lain karna Si ijo itu mintanya begitu.

**Ruangan 2 ; **Di depan kamar Midorima ada kamar Kise, tepatnya di atas ruang kerja di lantai satu. Pintunya juga ngadep langsung ke pintu depan rumah. Kamar Kise makan dua ruangan di lantai bawah, ruang kerja sama kamar tamu. Kebayang nggak tuh luasnya?

**Ruangan 3 ;** Nah, di sebelahnya kamar Midorima ada kamar Aomine. Ini orang kamarnya rada aneh karena bikin rumah jadi sedikit melenceng dari cetak biru. Kamar Aomine ada tiga ruangan –kamar mandi nggak diitung-. Paling depan, di belakang sama di lantai bawah. Buat apa aja? Itu sih masih rahasia. XD

**Ruangan 4 ;** Ini kamar Murasakibara, ini orang kamarnya persis depan tangga di sebelah kamar Aomine. Luasnya juga nggak terlalu gede, tapi masih gedean dia dari pada Midorima. Kenapa bisa di bilang nggak terlalu gede? Karena Akashi tau kalau Si bongsor ini paling ga bisa rapiin kamar sendiri.

**Ruangan 5 ;** Ini nih! Ruang 5 ini punya Si leader alias Akashi. Ruangannya paling luas diantara personil lain karena kamarnya itu bentuknya U. Penjelasannya ; pintunya ada di bagian kanan kalau ngadepnya pas dari pintu masuk rumah. Nah, pas masuk ini nggak langsung ke kamarnya, tapi ruang baca dan nyimpen buku-bukunya dia, dichapter 3 kemaren Aomine sempat masuk ke sini. Setelah ruangan itu baru deh kamar Akashi yang bentuknya manjang sampe ada ruangan lagi di bagian ujung itu kamar mandi. Jangan tanya luas kamar mandinya Akashi kaya apa. -_-

**Ruangan 6 :** Terakhir ini kamarnya Si macan alias Kagami, tadinya ini kamar Kuroko. Bisa dibilang kamarnya ini nyepi sendiri di sini kiri rumah. Di apit ama kamar Kise dan kamar Akashi. Jadi kamar Kagami itu letaknya ditengah-tengah. Pintunya ada di pojok depan, di deket kamar mandinya Akashi. bentuk kamarnya juga manjang. Tapi nggak segede Kise.

Jadi tengah rumah itu bolong, dari atas bisa liat ke bawah dengan leluasa. Dan masing-masing sisi atas buat jalan kaya koridor dipasangi pembatas. Tangga ke lantai bawah cuma ada satu terkecuali tangga di ruang _gym_. Dan tentu aja nggak mungkin kan kalo lantai atas dibiarin melompong nggak dipagerin, kalo tiba-tiba ada yang kepeleset n jatuh gimana? /lupakan paragraf ini/

Nah, kebayang nggak tuh gimana bentuk rumahnya dari penjelasanku?

Oia, karena tangga ke lantai 1 cuma 1, karena itu juga Kagami harus muterin kamar Kise atau kamar Akashi baru bisa ke lantai bawah. /Sumpah ngeribetin banget/ dan pas mau ke ruang latihan tadi tuh, Kagami lewat kamar Kise –padahal deketan lewat kamar Akashi- otomatis dia juga lewatin kamar Ahomine sama Mukkun. :3

**A/N :** Ada yang tau apa yang dilakukan Akashi sama Kagami?


End file.
